Everything That Mattered
by blerghy
Summary: There was always something there, some feeling that Edmund had always acknowledged. As the feeling escalates, he and Caspian find themselves swept into something that neither of them had ever dared to dream of before. CaspianEdmund.
1. A Fool's Hope

Disclaimer: Not mine... :P

WARNING: This is a slash story. If this offends you, please don't read it.

A/N: This story is set before the Pevensies return to England. It sort of follows movie canon... a bit... :)

HUGE thanks to my sister, The Salt Lake Queen, who has been my beta and pushed me along the whole way. Without her, I would have gotten very, very lazy.

Chapter 1: 'A Fool's Hope'

Making his way swiftly across the courtyard, Edmund saw the familiar sight of his beloved sister walking with the newly crowned king, said king's eyes never straying from her lovely face. He sighed quietly to himself, making his way over to them with a heavy heart.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, Majesties," he began, head bowed slightly in respect for the elder royals.

"No need to be so formal, Ed," Susan smiled gently. "Any particular reason that you came?"

"The seamstress requires your presence. Something about the last fitting of a blue dress?" Edmund said, watching Susan's face light up.

"Wonderful! I'll go there at once. See you both later," Susan said, turning and gliding off, throwing a smile over her shoulder as she went. Seeing Caspian's disappointment, Edmund decided to speak up.

"So," he said, clearing his throat, "nice day we're having." As soon as he said it, he wished he hadn't.

"I suppose," Caspian agreed, giving him an odd look. Edmund's heart fluttered and his cheeks threatened to heat up as their eyes met, but he pushed the blush down, determined to keep his composure.

"Susan won't take long."

"I hope not. Well, I will go and take care of other business. Until later," Caspian said, striding off with a smile, leaving Edmund standing in the middle of the courtyard alone.

_At least that cheered him up,_ Edmund thought miserably, taking one last look in Caspian's direction before beginning to ascend the stairs, his heart heavy. His feelings were unrequited, he knew, but he held hope that one day his love would be returned. But he also knew that it was unlikely. Caspian was utterly infatuated with Susan and, though she did not express serious intent towards him, she did not seem to mind his advances.

_I will simply let it go,_ Edmund thought. _It is a fool's hope._ Caspian was now a king, and had easily slipped into the position. He looked so handsome and regal when seated upon his throne, like the hero he was. For Edmund had long since decided that Caspian was indeed a hero. He had fought for Narnia with his life, even though he had been raised to hate it. His kindness and bravery had won the fierce loyalty of the Narnians, and the grudging respect of the High King Peter, yet another hero in Edmund's life. He was truly lucky to be surrounded by such good, brave people.

A sad smile crossed Edmund's face as he remembered the happy look Caspian had had on his face when he was crowned. He only wished that he could invoke such happiness in someone somehow; that he could do something to make Caspian happy. As long as his loved ones were happy, Edmund was happy.

"Are you all right, Ed?" a voice asked.

"Oh, hello, Peter."

"Don't 'hello Peter' me. Is something the matter?"

"No, I'm fine," Edmund smiled in an attempt to appease his brother.

"Well, do tell me if there's something wrong," Peter said, his previous alarm being replaced by an easy grin. "And try not to think too hard. You might break something in that skull of yours." Ruffling his hair affectionately, Peter continued on his way, laughing at Edmund's disgruntled expression.

Smiling slightly, Edmund thought of how he had missed the playful side of Peter. In Finchley, Peter had been so unhappy, a man in a child's body. Never the most eloquent of people, Edmund had just tried to keep his brother out of trouble, getting into fight after fight for Peter's sake. He was a Narnian at heart, and even in Finchley he would protect his High King, no matter the cost. It was his duty as lesser king and brother, and one that he would uphold until the day he died.

Shaking his head, Edmund stalked in the direction of the library, selecting a book at random from the shelves and quickly becoming immersed in it. Hours passed without his notice, and he was so absorbed that he did not hear the bell for dinner. A flustered servant telling him that dinner had already begun finally jerked him away from his reading, and he cursed himself for not noticing that the sun had gone down.

He hurriedly made his way to the dining hall, nearly falling down a flight of stairs in his haste. Upon his arrival, all eyes turned on him and he flushed, averting his gaze to the stone floor.

"I apologise for my lateness," he said quietly.

"Do come in, Ed," Peter said cheerfully from the head of the table. The rest of the diners resumed their conversations and the Just king breathed a sigh of relief, taking his place on Peter's right. Susan and Lucy were across from him and, to both his horror and joy, Caspian was seated next to him.

The Telmarine was smiling merrily, laughing loudly at something Trumpkin said. From the dwarf's expression, it wasn't supposed to be funny, but Caspian just gave him a good-natured smile and reached for the potatoes, spooning some carefully onto his plate. He was twirling his fork absent-mindedly as he examined the rest of the food, nearly stabbing Trumpkin as he did so. An angry comment from the dwarf had him apologising, though his dark eyes still sparkled with mirth.

Pulling his attention away from Caspian, Edmund's mouth watered as the delicious smells wafted up his nose. He proceeded to serve himself some venison and some of the little pastries that he assumed were of Telmarine invention. Upon taking a bite, he discovered them quite to his liking, with some herbs and vegetables as the filling.

"Where were you, Ed? We were beginning to get a bit worried," said Lucy, her bright eyes curious.

"I'm sorry, I was in the library and I lost track of time," Edmund explained.

"Promise to be more careful next time?" Lucy asked, smiling brightly when Edmund nodded and taking a drink of her juice. Though mentally an adult, she was in a child's body and Peter had forbidden her from consuming even a drop of alcohol.

"The castle is very safe," Caspian said, appearing disgruntled. "It is extremely unlikely that any harm would befall King Edmund within these walls."

"My sister wasn't implying your castle was inadequate," Peter snapped. "We were merely concerned for our brother, as siblings often are."

"I am sure he can take care of himself," Caspian replied, anger flashing over his handsome face. Edmund smiled slightly at the compliment, nibbling at his pastry again. It seemed that Caspian had noticed that he too could use a sword efficiently, though not as well as Caspian or Peter.

"Indeed he can. But we worry about him nonetheless," Peter said, his eyes daring Caspian to mock his concern.

"Well-" Caspian began.

"There's no use in arguing about it," Susan interrupted.

"Perhaps you're right," Peter said, settling back into his chair, still glaring at Caspian. Edmund stabbed at the venison at his plate, irritation blossoming as the other kings continued their childish ways, glaring at each other and arguing about petty things. He loved Peter as his brother and Caspian as one would a lover, but they were beginning to drive him mad.

"Just stop it, all right?" Edmund finally said, breaking up yet another squabble. "You've been arguing all evening." Peter and Caspian both stared at him for a few moments, then averted their gazes, Peter to his dinner and Caspian to Susan. Edmund sighed, watching the expression on Caspian's face grow gentler, anger dissipating. If only Caspian could look at him like that… but he did not have the beauty of any of his siblings. _I am the odd one out,_ he thought sadly.

"Ed?" Peter murmured.

"I'll see you later, Peter," Edmund muttered. He raised his voice, addressing the rest of the table. "I am going to retire for the night. Thank you for the wonderful meal."

He strode away, feeling his siblings' worried gazes on him, able to hear them still.

"Now you have upset him," Caspian said. Edmund smiled at Caspian's concern, feeling considerably happier, but deciding not to return anyway.

"Me?" Peter snorted. "I'm his brother, he was upset that _you_ were picking fights with me."

"So you are saying this is my fault?" Caspian growled. Edmund sighed in exasperation, climbing up the stairs as they continued to bicker. The tension between the two was terrible, and he was glad to be out of the crossfire.

He turned into a corridor, eventually reaching the room that he had been assigned. It was not as magnificent as Peter's, beautiful as Susan's or bright as Lucy's bedroom, but it was comfortable enough. He was situated next to Peter, with his sister's rooms across the corridor, so he was happy with the arrangement.

He pulled on his nightclothes, clambering into his bed with his sword at his side. Blowing out the candle and facing his small window, Edmund settled down, content to wait for sleep to come to him. When it finally did, he had dreams of dark eyes that gazed upon him with such love that it made his heart melt. And so he remained, dreaming on his bed with moonlight streaming across his frame, at peace until the sun would finally rise again.


	2. Stubborn Man

A/N: Any feedback will be greatly appreciated. :D

Disclaimer: STILL not mine. But someday…

WARNING: This is a slash story. If this offends you, please don't read it.

HUGE thanks to my sister, The Salt Lake Queen, who has been my beta and pushed me along the whole way. Without her, I would have gotten very, very lazy.

Chapter 2: 'Stubborn Man'

Steel met steel as Edmund lunged at his foe, sweeping his sword at their side. His sword was parried and he darted out of the way of a thrust at his chest, sweeping his legs and watching with a smirk as his opponent fell onto the ground. Edmund went in for the kill, raising his arms, watching his foes eyes widen in horror. He brought his hands down, mercilessly tickling Peter's sides, smirk still in place.

"Cheat!" Peter yelled, laughing so hard that he struggled to breath. He managed to squirm out of his brother's grip, flinging his body as far away from Edmund as possible.

"All's fair," Edmund argued, smiling lightly as Peter grinned like a lunatic.

"No it isn't! Honestly, you're supposed to be King Edmund the Just, you're not allowed to break rules!" Peter gasped, clambering to his feet and sheathing his sword.

"I never did," Edmund said, yelping as Peter swung a sweaty arm around his shoulders and gave him a one-armed bear hug.

"You're a prat, Ed," Peter informed him good-naturedly, leading his disgruntled little brother away from the training grounds. They continued to banter as they walked back to Caspian's castle, both simply happy to be in Narnia once more. Edmund's smile faltered slightly as he saw Caspian walking with Susan, obviously very happy. He drooped slightly, untangling himself from his brother.

"Ed, what's wrong?" Peter asked. Following Edmund's gaze, he frowned, looking at his little brother in confusion. "Does Caspian bother you?"

"No, it doesn't matter," Edmund murmured, turning on his heel and hurrying away, ignoring Peter's calls. He ran into his chambers and fell onto the bed, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Peter's right, I am a prat," he announced to the room, standing up again and pacing anxiously, thoughts of Caspian swirling in his head.

A knock on his door disturbed him, and he called out grumpily, "What?"

It opened slowly, and a tentative servant peered around the door. "Forgive me, your Majesty," she said, "but there is a hunting party going out, and the High King Peter has requested your presence."

"Thank you. Inform his Majesty that I will be down in a moment," Edmund said. The door closed as the servant darted off, and he quickly changed into more comfortable riding gear and made his way down to where the party was assembled. He cursed mentally as he realised that, yet again, he was the last one there. He had picked up a habit of being late, it seemed.

The hunting horns blasted and Edmund pulled himself onto his horse, riding behind Peter. He nearly laughed as Caspian, not to be outdone, quickly moved up alongside Peter so that they were both leading the party. Edmund smiled at the way Caspian's brown hair shone in the light, feeling very sappy, though not really caring.

He drew closer to the two, still behind, but close enough to speak with them. "We are hunting dumb animals?" he asked.

"Of course," Peter said stiffly.

"Just checking," Edmund muttered.

"We need to be extra careful," Peter said. "Some of the party may not be able to tell the difference between a Narnian and a beast." Having said that, the magnificent one glanced sharply at Caspian, while the brunette simply glared back.

"Don't start," Edmund groaned. They may have held a grudging respect for one another, but Peter and Caspian had been taking jabs at one another at every opportunity possible. It seemed to Edmund that their relationship had gotten even _worse_ after Caspian had been crowned. He assumed it had something to do with Caspian's interest in Susan and Peter's overprotective tendencies. He shuddered to think what would happen if he, Edmund, was with Caspian. After the first incident with the White Witch, Peter had been even more protective of him. He supposed it was only natural, having nearly lost his little brother, but it was quite overwhelming all the same.

The horn blasted as a herd of deer was sighted, and the hunting party moved as one, managing to shoot a few of the deer and allowing the others to escape. In all the commotion, a confused fox darted out of its home, straight in front of Caspian's horse. Destrier reared up and with a surprised yell, Caspian hit the ground.

Edmund was immediately out of his saddle and at Caspian's side, checking for injuries. Caspian's face was flushed with embarrassment and he stood shakily, throwing off Edmund's hands. He grabbed Destrier, remounting the horse with difficulty as the fox frantically apologised.

"Your Highness, please forgive me! I am so, terribly sorry. I didn't know dumb horses were so easily frightened. I am mortified by my terrible behaviour!" the fox cried, little feet darting to and fro as it attempted to see the king.

"Do not worry. Destrier has always been easily frightened," Caspian said stiffly, wincing as he attempted to put his right foot in the stirrup.

"Your Majesty is wounded! Oh how terrible of me. I have been such a dreadful, wicked fox! Wounding the honourable king!" the fox fretted, peering up at him anxiously.

"I'm not wounded," Caspian defended, placing his foot in the stirrup, pain flashing across his face. "Be on your way."

"Oh, your Majesty!" The fox cried. "So young and brave, and I had to go and wound you!"

"It's all right, friend," Edmund finally spoke, smiling slightly at the distressed fox.

"I'm so terribly, terribly sorry, your Majesty," the fox wailed. "I didn't mean for the king to be hurt."

"He's fine. There was no harm done," Edmund said, straightening and remounting his own dumb horse. "Farewell now."

The fox scuttled off and Edmund shook his head, urging his horse forward. "We ride on," he announced, watching Caspian closely for any sign of injury. He rolled his eyes when he saw how stiffly he was holding his ankle and found himself cursing Caspian's pride. He shot a swift look at Peter, who had just opened his mouth, effectively silencing his brother. Peter looked amused with the situation, and Edmund did not think Caspian's already wounded pride could take another insult.

As another hour went by, Edmund noticed Caspian grimaced in pain every so often, rolling his eyes once more. The Telmarine did not want to seem weak and call off the party in front of Peter, who would use it against him.

"I think we have enough for today," Edmund called. "Shall we return to the castle?"

"Yes, of course," Peter agreed. Edmund felt joy swell within him as a look of utter relief crossed Caspian's handsome face, quickly replaced by an impassive mask. He smiled to himself as the party rode back, content to listen to the birds chirp.

The horn sounded as they arrived and the game that they had brought with them was taken by the cooks to be turned into that night's feast. The stable hands took the horses and hunters all went their own separate ways. Edmund discreetly followed Caspian as he limped away, finding a secluded spot and examining his ankle.

"By the Lion!" Edmund gasped, going straight to Caspian's side as the Telmarine jumped, startled, before denying that there was anything wrong with him. Ignoring him, Edmund pulled the leggings further away from the bruised, swollen ankle as he prodded it carefully, ignoring Caspian's protests.

"Lucy will need to have a look at this," Edmund said quietly.

"I will go to a healer. It is not serious," Caspian said stubbornly.

"It's a nasty sprain," Edmund continued, "and you'll hardly be of use to anyone if you're hobbling around." Caspian's face flushed and he looked down, frowning.

"Wait here while I fetch Lucy," Edmund commanded, hurrying off. Caspian could clearly walk very little, but was far too stubborn not to try. He'd just injure himself further.

Finding his sister, Edmund dragged her to the sulking king, rolling his eyes as he refused to drink Lucy's cordial.

"Aslan's mane, just drink it!" Edmund exclaimed. Lucy tried again, and Caspian allowed a drop to slip down his throat, staring at Edmund reproachfully. Finished, Lucy wandered off, leaving Edmund staring awkwardly at his shoes.

"You don't have to pretend you're not hurt, all right?" Edmund said, turning on his heel and walking away. He could feel Caspian's confused eyes on him as he went, but he ignored it, stubbornly refusing to look back.

"Stubborn man," Edmund muttered.


	3. A Walk In The Park

A/N: Big thanks to my lovely reviewers! :D

Disclaimer: Cool as it would be, my name's not Clive.

WARNING: This is a slash story. If this offends you, please don't read it.

HUGE thanks to my sister, The Salt Lake Queen, who has been my beta and pushed me along the whole way. Without her, I would have gotten very, very lazy.

Chapter 3: 'A Walk in the Park'

"Are you all right?" Peter asked, for what for what felt like the hundredth time in an hour.

"I'm fine," Edmund said, gritting his teeth.

"Are you sure? You don't look it."

"I think he looks very well today," Caspian disagreed. Edmund ducked his head, attempting to hide the blush that threatened to spread over his cheeks. Unfortunately for him, he was not given the time to savour the moment.

"I'm his brother, I know better than you," Peter sniffed.

"I can tell when someone is unwell."

"And yet you refuse to admit the fact that there's something wrong with you."

"What do you mean? I am fine."

"Only physically."

With a growl, Caspian advanced towards Peter, his fists clenched tightly.

"And you just proved my point," Peter said smugly.

"Peter, don't you have better things to do?" Edmund interjected.

"What, so you're on _his_ side?"

"You're the High King. Find a different way to amuse yourself," Edmund replied, shutting the heavy book that he had been attempting to read. He glanced out the library window, finding the sun still high in the sky.

With one last glare at Caspian, Peter stalked off, head held high. Edmund watched him with reproachful eyes, knowing that his brother would be angry with him.

"What are you reading?" Caspian asked.

"A book on the life cycles of different mammals."

"Forgive me for asking, but… why?"

"To broaden my knowledge," Edmund said, glancing at the handsome man. He felt the urge to brush his dark brown hair out of his face, but restrained himself regretfully. It looked so soft, like it would run like silk through his fingers.

"You are smart as it is. Don't you have better things to do with your time?" Caspian said earnestly. He leaned closer, looking genuinely interested.

"Well, thank you," Edmund said awkwardly. "I'm not really needed elsewhere though."

"You are always needed," Caspian smiled. Once again, Edmund desperately fought down a blush. "The Narnians would love the aid of one of their ancient kings," Caspian continued.

Edmund sighed, disappointment flooding through him. Of course _Caspian_ did not need him, it was foolish to hope. He was King Edmund the Just, of course the Narnians wanted him to be present, just to sort out any disputes. Caspian had been spending more time with him of late, but that did not mean that he was interested in him romantically.

"What is wrong?" Caspian asked.

"Don't you start," Edmund growled. "I'm going for a walk."

"Good, I could use some exercise," Caspian said, not getting the hint.

Edmund simply put his book down and stalked in the direction of the gardens, Caspian following in his wake. As they walked, Edmund noticed that Caspian kept sending his confused glances. After around five minutes, he finally lost his temper.

"What?" Edmund snapped.

"Nothing, it does not matter," Caspian said, turning away with embarrassment.

"Just tell me."

"Well…" Caspian began giving him another look, "You are always there."

"Well observed," Edmund muttered.

"I mean you are always there for people. You show up to help, then leave again."

"After all the drama's over, there's no point sticking around," Edmund said, feeling uncomfortable.

"I am just curious. You are very confusing, you know," Caspian informed him.

"It's nice to keep people guessing."

"I need to know. Did you call off the hunting party because of me?" As Caspian's eyes bore into him, Edmund decided that there was no point in lying.

"Yes, I did." Edmund drew himself to his full height as Caspian bristled.

"I was fine."

"No, you weren't."

"I did not need your help. I can take care of myself."

"Just like how you fixed your ankle," Edmund snapped, watching as Caspian's anger continued to rise.

"I could have taken care of it!"

Edmund sighed, shaking his head as he realised what they were doing. "Let's not fight, it's pointless," he said. Caspian simply grumbled, glaring at an unfortunate tree, prompting it to edge slightly away.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, but everyone gets wounded, no matter how silly the reason may be," Edmund soothed.

"My horse reared suddenly and I fell off. Hardly an action befitting a king. Then you called off the activities because of me," Caspian said.

"It was hardly your fault. Besides, it could have happened to anyone. Even Peter probably would have fallen at such short notice." Edmund was pleased to see that his words appeased Caspian, and smiled lightly. Knowing that even Peter had his moments was consoling to the king, and Edmund mentally stored the information, in case he needed it in the future.

They continued their walk at a casual pace, at peace with their surroundings. The sun shone brightly down on them and the flowers swayed merrily in the light breeze. Narnians of all kinds could be seen frolicking and playing, their laughter carrying through the air. The trees danced, finally awake after hundreds of years of sleep.

Edmund was slightly startled when his and Caspian's hands brushed, but the Telmarine didn't even seem to notice. His gaze had softened as he stared at something ahead of him, and for a moment Edmund thought Susan had arrived. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Caspian was smiling as Trufflehunter forced some food into Trumpkin's hands. Reepicheep and his mice were all happily nibbling on the food that the badger supplied for their picnic, and Trumpkin was the only one that seemed displeased with the events.

"Save me, Caspian," Trumpkin said as the two kings reached the picnic site.

"Your Majesties!" Trufflehunter exclaimed. "Will you join us?"

"With pleasure," Caspian grinned, flopping down onto the grass beside Trumpkin.

"Traitor," the dwarf muttered. Edmund twitched slightly at the word, his mouth turning down. _He was not addressing me,_ he reminded himself.

"What of you, your Majesty?" the badger asked.

"Yes, all right," Edmund consented, seating himself in next to Reepicheep. Turning to Trumpkin, he said, "Cheer up, DLF, it's not so bad."

"For you, maybe. And don't call me that."

Edmund laughed good-naturedly and turned his gaze to the sky, watching the fluffy clouds. A smile remained on his face as the sun hit his fair skin, warming him to the bones. He glanced back to his companions, only to meet Caspian's gaze. The other king had a strange expression on his face that he quickly covered up once Edmund looked at him. Edmund just smiled at him and accepted some fruit from Trufflehunter, pleased as he discovered its sweet flavour.

"It is a very beautiful day," Trufflehunter said cheerfully, still bustling around with platters of food.

"Yes," Caspian agreed, making eye contact with Edmund. "Yes it is."


	4. Closer

A/N: Well, I'm totally freezing. I can barely feel my toes... I think I'll turn the heater on. XD

Anyway, enjoy! And then see that little button down in the bottom of the screen? Why not press it and see what happens? :)

Disclaimer: Tragically, my name's not Clive.

WARNING: This is a slash story. If this offends you, please don't read it.

HUGE thanks to my sister, The Salt Lake Queen, who has been my beta and pushed me along the whole way. Without her, I would have gotten very, very lazy.

Chapter 4: 'Closer'

During his second stay in Narnia, Edmund had decided that the library was his favourite room. Not necessarily because it was the room in which knowledge would impart into him, but it was the only room in the castle where the other two kings were forced to be quiet. Their arguments had to be whispered, so they had less effect and Edmund found he was able to ignore them.

Caspian was sitting across from him, leafing through a book, looking rather bored. He kept glancing at Edmund surreptitiously, unaware that Edmund let very little past him. The Telmarine looked troubled, and Edmund found himself asking the question that Peter had been using to drive him mad.

"What's wrong?"

Caspian started slightly, and Edmund could not help but think that the rather shocked expression was very cute. Caspian looked at him and Edmund simply raised a brow, waiting for an explanation. Over his many years as king, Edmund had discovered that it was often better just to wait and allow someone to gather their thoughts, instead of drilling them relentlessly.

"It is just that…" Caspian stood abruptly and went to the window, looking out at the beauty of Narnia.

"Just what?" Edmund prompted when Caspian remained silent.

"Your sister is very beautiful."

Edmund's heart clenched painfully, but he forced out, "Indeed."

"But," Caspian continued, "I do not think that I love her." He glanced back at Edmund, searching for any kind of response, and Edmund found himself quite speechless. He stood and went to Caspian, placing a gentle hand on his arm, ignoring how the muscles stiffened in his grip.

"Only you can tell what you feel," he finally ventured. Caspian smiled at him and Edmund could not help but smile back. Shifting his body so that they were face to face, Caspian reached out and put a hand on Edmund's arm. The look in his eyes was so intense that Edmund could not look away. Their bodies drew closer and Edmund could feel his heart hammering in his chest as Caspian's breath ghosted over his face. He found himself tilting his head back to maintain eye contact when the gorgeous Telmarine pulled him even closer.

A loud bang sounded and they jerked apart, recomposing themselves as Peter and Lucy came into view. Lucy was laughing as Peter gave her a piggyback with a grin on his face. The grin faded slightly as he saw Edmund and Caspian standing in front of him, both looking awkward.

Letting Lucy down and straightening, Peter said, "It's a fine day. Why are you both indoors?"

"Well-" Caspian began. He paused, glancing at Edmund.

"Are you all right, Ed?" Peter asked. Edmund just nodded, having given up on getting Peter to stop questioning him.

"Peter, I found my book!" said the ever-cheerful Lucy, brandishing it proudly.

"Good on you, Lu," Peter said, his gaze darkening to a glare at Caspian.

"Come on," Lucy chirped. Peter obediently bent down so that Lucy could climb onto his back, still glaring at Caspian. At Lucy's command, he left, throwing a last, dark look as Caspian over his shoulder. Edmund stared after them, his heart still pounding.

"It _is_ a fine day," Caspian said, looking over at Edmund. "How about a walk?"

"Yes, all right," said a flustered Edmund, allowing Caspian to lead him down the stairs and through the corridors until they made it into the garden. Caspian's grip remained on his arm, and Edmund found himself smiling up at him, realising in that moment that Caspian was considerably taller than him. He found himself wishing that Caspian would take him into his arms, instead of just the light touch that he was acutely aware of.

"Your brother is very protective of you," said Caspian. The warmth of his hand on Edmund's skin was warming his whole body and sending butterflies to his stomach.

"I know. He's even worse with me than he is with the girls," Edmund laughed, gazing up into the dark eyes that portrayed so much emotion, yet were so guarded.

"Why is that?"

Edmund faltered slightly, smile fading. Memories flooded him again and he found the ever-present guilt worming itself into his heart again. The warmth from Caspian's touch was replaced by memories of a hand as cold as ice, taking everything from him.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to pry," Caspian said quickly, looking genuinely concerned. His beautiful eyes pierced Edmund once more, causing his heart to stop then begin beating anew; a rhythm swayed by the pounding of Caspian's heart.

"No, it's all right. Surely you've heard of my meeting with the White Witch?" Edmund said. He felt that he could not deny anything to Caspian; not when the other man was looking at him like that. An inquisitive look on the tanned face, while his eyes portrayed his gentle side.

"Yes, I have heard a little."

"Peter's overprotective instincts surfaced after she stabbed me. I think my near death was enough to make him worry for the rest of his life." Caspian's grip tightened on his arm, nearly bruising him as Edmund was drawn closer to him protectively. Edmund felt as though he was breathing in the essence of Caspian as his scent washed over him. A shiver ran down his spine as Caspian pulled him even closer, as though he intended to shield him from the world.

"I understand that," Caspian murmured.

"And what about you? Any particularly dramatic events that I should know about?" Edmund said, his grin lightening the mood.

"Of course," Caspian replied, "I ran away from home under the threat of death, only to be kidnapped by insane dwarves and a very fussy badger."

Laughing lightly, Edmund replied, "I am sure that the badger's cruelty was traumatising. With the amount of times a day he'd feed you and all."

They continued their walk, speaking simply for the sake of communication, while both were constantly aware of the fact that Caspian's arm had slipped to Edmund's waist. As afternoon progressed into evening, they returned to the library on Edmund's suggestion.

"Exactly where I left it," Edmund murmured, going over to his favourite set of table and chairs and retrieving a small book.

"That is good," Caspian said, approaching him and peering over Edmund's shoulder, his breath tickling the freckled cheeks. Edmund turned to face him, his eyes widening as that action brought them almost nose-to-nose. Their eyes met and Edmund's breath caught in his throat as he saw the emotions dancing in Caspian's. He could feel the Telmarine's breath on his lips as Caspian drew impossibly closer, his lips ghosting over Edmund's.

Tanned hands flung Caspian back as a furious Peter stepped in between them. "Get away from my brother!"


	5. High King Peter the Overprotective

A/N: I'm seeing Panic at the Disco tomorrow! (Why did they remove the exclamation mark?) Truth be told, I'm more excited about seeing Cobra Starship, who are supporting them... But meh. Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Except the plot, of course. That's mine.

WARNING: This is a slash story. If this offends you, please don't read it.

Dedicated to: My sister, The Salt Lake Queen, who has been my beta and pushed me along the whole way. Without her, I would have gotten very, very lazy. Also dedicated to my beloved reviewers. :) Thanks, guys!

Chapter 5: 'High King Peter the Overprotective'

Tanned hands flung Caspian back as a furious Peter stepped in between them. "Get away from my brother!"

Caspian staggered back, surprise written all over his face as he stared at the fuming king. Normally a composed, regal man, Peter's eyes wild with fury, his teeth bared in an animalistic snarl.

"Peter-" Edmund choked out, eyes wide with shock.

"Shut up! You filthy Telmarine vermin, go back to where you came from!" Peter roared.

"You were not even raised in Narnia!" Caspian screamed back, anger flaring.

"Some Narnia you were raised in! A Narnia where true Narnians were treated like filth and your kind lorded over it all. Traitorous, murderous bunch, the whole pack of you!"

"I was the one who brought Narnia to peace!"

"Only with my help! You were useless on your own. I was the one who fought Miraz while you cowered in the background like the dog you are!"

"I wanted to fight him, and I would have won!"

"Only if you could have actually lifted your sword."

"Just get out of my way!"

"Stay away from my little brother, scum!"

"You did not mind when I wanted Susan, but now I want Edmund you change your mind?"

Peter's fists balled as his anger rolled off him in waves. Horrified, Edmund stood behind him, watching as the scene unfolded. The newly appointed librarian hovered in the background, her hands over her mouth as her goat-like tail swished anxiously behind her.

"Susan is used to suitors! Don't even consider putting your dirty hands anywhere near Edmund! How dare you think that you can use him and then throw him away like a cheap harlot?"

"I never said that! And I will not stay away from him, no matter what you say!"

"I'm ordering you to!"

"Why would I follow your orders? You come in here and take over everything, as though it is your right! I am the king of Narnia now!"

"This isn't about who's king! As his older brother, I forbid you from even looking at him!"

"Try and stop me!"

Before Edmund could so much as move a muscle, Peter had given an incoherent scream of rage and flung himself at Caspian, sword long forgotten. His fist pounded into Caspian's face before Caspian managed to kick him off, violently striking Peter as he leapt at him.

"Your majesties!" the elderly librarian cried in horror as they crashed past her and into a shelf of books, sending heavy volumes tumbling down, quickly followed by the shelf itself. Peter dodged a punch as both kings leapt to their feet, kneeing Caspian in the stomach then swinging the side of his arm into the Telmarine's head. Lip split and growling, Caspian elbowed him in the stomach and forced him down, driving his fist into his leg.

The table was overturned as Peter was flung into it, smashing into a shelf and sending the contents flying. The shelf creaked and fell, uncomfortably close to where Edmund was standing, frozen in shock. He gaped at the two supposedly regal kings who were brawling like animals on the ground, wrestling and clawing and striking one another.

The door to the library burst open and Trumpkin raced in, halting in his tracks when he saw what all the commotion was. Shaking himself, the dwarf ran over to the elderly librarian, dodging flying books and furniture as he spoke to her urgently. They both began cautiously approaching the fighting men, leaping out of the way as Peter finally got a hold of Caspian and flung him to the ground.

In all his days as King Edmund the Just, Edmund had never seen something so ludicrous. High King Peter the Magnificent and the newly crowned King Caspian were brawling in the middle of the library, while a dwarf and an elderly faun attempted to break it up. And all because their petty dislike of one another got in the way of their relationships with him.

Caspian had forced Peter onto the ground and received a kick in the chest, sending him flying back. In a split second, Trumpkin was seated on top of Peter, holding him down, and the faun had grabbed Caspian, somehow managing to contain him.

A crash echoed through the room as a teetering book shelf fell, giving a sense of finality to the situation. Ragged breaths escaped both kings as they glared at one another. Caspian's lip was split and bleeding and his cheek was blossoming with bruises from where Peter had punched him. He was hunched in pain from where Peter had hit him repeatedly in the chest and stomach, his sweaty hair falling into his eyes.

Peter was no better off, it seemed. He was sporting the beginnings of a black eye and his head was bleeding from when he had hit the table. His knuckles were bruised and he struggled for breath, not helped by the aggravated dwarf sitting on him. He still looked irate, snarling even through his injuries.

"If I let you up, do you promise not to fight?" Trumpkin asked.

"I'm not promising anything," Peter snapped.

"I'm not getting off until you do."

"Well… fine, I promise," Peter said, visibly deflating. After a long look from Trumpkin, the dwarf clambered off and he stood awkwardly, surveying the damage to the area. The library looked as though a tornado had passed through it, with books everywhere, ripped pages strewn across the ground and furniture of all kinds overturned.

The librarian released her hold on Caspian too, and he dusted himself off, wiping the blood off his chin and glancing around nervously. He refused to make eye contact with anyone, ignoring Trumpkin's pointed glare.

Edmund forced his limbs to move and walked over to the table that was on its side. He carefully placed it back into its upright position before moving on to the chairs that were normally around it, placing each one in its correct place. Turning back around, he saw both Peter and Caspian staring at him anxiously, as though waiting for a response. He stared blankly back, his face betraying no emotion as he walked past them both. As the shock subsided, an overwhelming fury built in him and he felt like he was suffocating. Without even glancing back at the wreckage, Edmund left the library, closing the door behind him with a firm thud.


	6. Be Civil, Peter!

A/N: An enormous thanks to my reviewers! :huggles: I love you guys! :D

Disclaimer: Still no success.

Beta: My sister, The Salt Lake Queen. Love ya!

Chapter 6: 'Be Civil, Peter!'

Sitting at the dinner table, Edmund found himself gripping his fork tighter than was necessary. He continued to eat his meal, unsure of what it was and not actually caring. He had spent the afternoon in his room and had finally decided to emerge to eat dinner, and then he had every intention of going back there.

He was sick of it. Sick of the arguments, sick of the fighting and utterly fed-up with both of the other kings' behaviour. He pushed his laden fork into his mouth, chewing mechanically, refusing to look up from his plate. He could feel both Peter's and Caspian's gazes on him, and he felt like screaming at the top of his lungs, smashing some plates and then upturning the table for good measure. But he didn't, because he was proud to say that he had some semblance of self-control.

"Edmund, would you like a drink?" Lucy asked, bright smile on her face. Edmund could not stop himself from smiling back at her. Dear, sweet Lucy, always the balm that soothed the wounds.

"Yes, thank you, Lu." She poured him a drink of juice, then poured herself one too. She picked it up and drank it, throwing him an impish smile as she did so.

He picked up his own goblet, examining the fine pictures that had been engraved in it. It was of Telmarine design, and showed Telmarine people and customs. He assumed that their previous fear of the wood would have prevented them from making anything nature-related.

"You're all very quiet this evening," Lucy said again, her brow furrowing as she examined Peter and Caspian's bruises, and Edmund's silence.

"Leave it, Lu," Susan said softly. "Have a potato." She spooned one onto Lucy's plate, glancing at the three kings. Peter scowled, Caspian grimaced and Edmund simply stabbed his steak with more force than necessary.

Time passed, and Edmund eventually found himself putting a randomly selected dessert on his plate and putting spoonful after spoonful in his mouth. He directed all of his attention to his dessert and pushed it around his plate, taking periodic mouthfuls.

"Don't play with your food, Ed," Susan scolded. He looked up at her blankly, then pushed his plate away, folding his arms moodily.

He was relieved when dinner finally ended and he quickly retreated back to his room. He sat down on the windowsill, staring out at his beloved Narnia. Its beauty felt mocking to him and he shut his eyes, resting his head against the glass.

A knock resounded through his room, and he turned to face the door, calling, "Enter."

Into the room walked a nervous-looking Peter, standing a good distance away and shuffling his feet, looking considerably less than magnificent.

"Erm, hi, Ed," he began awkwardly.

"What?" was Edmund's blunt reply. He turned to face the window again, staring out at the night sky.

"We need to talk about what happened today. We… well, I, messed up."

"Yes, you did."

"Just… why? Why him? And why you?"

Edmund turned abruptly, facing his brother, anger flashing across his pale face. "What do you mean 'why me'?"

"You're Ed, you're not supposed to have suitors."

"So Susan can have suitors, but because I'm me, I'm not allowed to?"

"Susan always gets suitors so-"

"And I can't? Is it impossible to believe that someone loves me?"

"That's just it, Ed," Peter said mournfully, "_He_ doesn't. He said it himself - he just _wants_ you. I can't stand by and watch him hurt you!"

"That wasn't what he meant, Pete, and you know it."

"How do you know what he meant? And why Caspian of all people? _Why_ did you choose him?"

"I don't owe you any explanations."

"But I'd appreciate them, all the same."

Edmund gave Peter a calculating look. His brother was no longer furious, but bitterness seeped off him. He was looking at Edmund like a desperate man, his eyes begging him to tell him that it wasn't true; that it couldn't be.

"I care about him, Pete. I don't know when it happened, or why. I just do."

Peter began to pace, one hand covering his face, shooting Edmund glances repeatedly. Edmund just turned to look out the window, his jaw clenched tightly.

"I hate him, Ed," Peter growled. "How dare he even consider laying his hands on you?"

"It's not your decision to make!" Edmund snapped, whirling around, anger glazing in his dark eyes. "You may be the High King, but you _cannot_ control me. I'll make my own decisions!"

"Cannot? _Cannot_? Edmund Pevensie, I'm you're older brother and you _will not_ go near that man again!"

"Why are you trying to stop this? I can't remember the last time I felt this happy! Why are you taking it away from me?" Edmund screamed. His eyes widened as he realised what he had revealed and he bit his lip, refusing to look at Peter. He had tried so hard not to let it show, and in one moment he'd ruined it. When they'd returned to Finchley, his mother had expected him to still be the venomous little boy that had left. His father had returned from the war, not understanding why his youngest son didn't confide in him anymore. He missed Narnia desperately, and he lay in bed at night, listening as his siblings cried, unable to find the words to comfort them. In Narnia, his love for Caspian had made itself known, and Caspian appeared to return his feelings. Now, on the brink of one of the best things he had ever experienced, Peter was stealing it from him.

"Ed," Peter said, sadness filling his blue eyes as all the fight left him. He hesitated for a moment, and then in two strides he was at Edmund's side, giving him a bear hug. Edmund returned it after a moment, relief washing over him. He had forgotten his brother's compassionate nature, it seemed.

Pulling back, Peter looked at him earnestly, determination shining in his eyes. "Ed, I don't like Caspian, and I'm jolly well sure I never will. But as long as he makes you happy and takes good care of you, it's all right, I suppose."

Edmund smiled at him. "Thanks, Pete. It means a lot. So you'll be civil now?"

"Yes, but no more than civil," Peter sniffed. "Don't think that we'll be bosom buddies now that he's your boyfriend. I'll be keeping a very close eye on the two of you, mark my words. No hanky-panky for _you_, young man."

Edmund just laughed, smiling happily. If Peter remained as civil as possible, he thought he could handle the two kings, though not without difficulty, he was sure. Civility and friendliness were very different things, after all.


	7. Nothing To Do With Engineering

A/N: The chapter titles were a joke between me and my sister, by the way. We went a little crazy. :P

Thanks so much to my lovely reviewers! glomps :D

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Beta: My sister, The Salt Lake Queen. Love ya! :D

Chapter 7: 'Nothing to do with Engineering'

Edmund was perfectly aware that he was being followed, but he paid the fact no heed, and continued his stroll down the familiar garden path. He breathed in the crisp morning air, watching as droplets of dew shone brilliantly in the rising sun. A slight smile came to his face as he heard the footsteps behind him become louder, his follower finally approaching him.

"Edmund," said the familiar, accented voice. Edmund turned his head slightly, raising a dark eyebrow, but continuing his stroll. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a determined expression cross the handsome face and found his curiosity rising, despite his anger.

"Edmund, wait." A hand catching his arm stopped Edmund in his tracks, but Edmund still did not turn to face his assailant. With a sigh, the owner of the hand simply stepped in front of him, looking down at the smaller king.

"Edmund," he said.

"Yes, my name's Edmund. You got me," Edmund said grumpily.

"Look, we need to talk," Caspian said, his hand being shaken off by Edmund.

"That's what we're doing."

"I mean really talk."

"What do you call this, engineering?"

"What is that?"

"Secret ancient kings' business. You wouldn't understand," Edmund said, still miffed. He may have forgiven Peter after their talk the previous night, but he had yet to receive an apology from Caspian. Until then, his angry-Edmund persona would remain firmly in place. Caspian had been just as bad as his brother, and Edmund was certainly not impressed.

"Come and sit with me," Caspian demanded. He grabbed Edmund's arm and guided him over to a bench, as the ground was still too damp to sit on.

"Well?" Edmund said after a long moment as Caspian simply stared at him, a strange expression on his face.

"I am sorry," Caspian said simply. "I did not mean to upset you. I know what I did was bad, and I offer my sincerest apologies."

"You're apologising, just like that?" Edmund asked incredulously. "No denial at all?"

"What I did was wrong, and I know that. I let my temper get the best of me all those times, and I am sorry that it hurt you," Caspian said. His dark eyes held so much contrition that it truly shocked Edmund. He had expected at least a little self-defence, as Peter had provoked Caspian, but there was none.

"So you admit that you were in the wrong?" Edmund said, all of his carefully cultivated diplomacy going out the window as he gaped.

"Of course," Caspian said. "I do not wish to lie to you."

A smile came over Edmund's face, and he said, "Well, I suppose you're forgiven then. I'll have to get assurance that you'll behave yourself in future, though. It's hardly kingly behaviour; brawling and all that."

"I promise. I will be nice," Caspian said with a grimace.

"Just be civil. It's all I can ask, really."

Caspian grinned at him and moved closer to him, so that their sides were touching. Edmund's heart began to pound at the sudden closeness, and he suddenly found himself remembering exactly why he generally avoided physical contact with Caspian in serious situations. He lost control of himself, his reason going out the window, and that scared him. His breathing rate increased and his entire body felt warmer as Caspian placed a tanned hand over his pale one. He marvelled at the difference in colour, unable to force down a blush. Caspian's scent washed over him, and he found himself relaxing into Caspian's calloused hands.

Caspian gently picked the hand up, running his fingers over the palm gently. Edmund's breath caught as he shivered slightly. The Telmarine's hand dwarfed his own, and his fingers looked fragile next to Caspian's. Tanned fingers gently caressed his knuckles, happiness and wonder spreading throughout Edmund's body.

"You are so fragile," Caspian murmured, looking quite awed as he continued to play with Edmund's fingers.

"Am not," Edmund murmured, no conviction in his words. He watched Caspian carefully, feeling as amazed as the other man. Their hands felt so right together, and Caspian's gentle caresses relaxed him and made him feel more loved than he had ever thought was possible.

Suddenly, Caspian let go, determinedly refusing to meet his gaze. Edmund found his brow arching again as a clearly embarrassed Caspian cleared his throat and gazed into the distance.

"Well… I am glad that is sorted," Caspian said gruffly. Edmund's brow arched even higher and he rolled his eyes. Caspian had picked up the concept of 'having things sorted' from Peter, it seemed. _Not another one_, Edmund grumbled to himself, standing and dusting himself off. He made to slip his hands into his pockets, irritated when he discovered that his tunic had none. He settled for hooking his thumbs in his belt and made to stride off.

"Wait," Caspian said. In a moment, Edmund was spun around and Caspian's lips were on his. His eyes widened slightly and he nearly pushed Caspian off from reflex, but he ended up resting his hands on the Telmarine's shoulders, returning the kiss with equal vigour. His eyes closed and he savoured the feeling of Caspian's lips devouring his, his heart hammering. Caspian pulled their bodies close, tilting his head to allow himself even more access to Edmund's mouth, pressing kiss after kiss to his lips.

When they finally broke apart, Caspian stepped back, glancing back at the castle.

"It is probably time for breakfast," Caspian murmured, beginning to make his way back. He had yet to relinquish his hold on Edmund's hand; a fact that pleased said king greatly.

"Probably," Edmund agreed, swallowing his pride and allowing himself to be practically dragged back to the castle. Judging from the look on his face, Caspian was going to keep Edmund in his grip until he was forcibly removed.

Edmund found himself slightly embarrassed as he realised that some of the servants had stopped to stare as their new king and one of the kings of old passed by them. Caspian looked like a man on a mission, a mission that Edmund had yet to figure out, and the two made quite a spectacle. He probably would have gaped too if he was a servant, so he could hardly fault them for stopping work. It probably looked less romantic and more like some sort of kidnapping.

Edmund held in a snicker as they reached the breakfast room and Caspian slowed his face and loosened his grip, leading him like a gentleman to his seat as Edmund watched the confused expressions of his friends and loved ones. Peter was glaring at their linked hands with a venom, and if looks could kill, Caspian would have been shot to pieces. Edmund nearly groaned as he realised that getting the other two to get along was going to be much harder than he expected.


	8. Galmian Relations

A/N: Sorry for the random updates. Sunday was supposed to be my update day, but it didn't happen. I need to make a note of it. :P

Disclaimer: If it wasn't mine last time, why would it be mine now?

Beta: The Salt Lake Queen. :D

Chapter 8: 'Galmian Relations'

The throne room was positively enormous. Not as big as the throne room in Cair Paravel had been, but large and grand enough to give a display of the power that was Narnia. Beautifully decorated windows lined the walls, some with stained glass that made colours dance across the stone foundations. At the end of the room was a dais, a magnificent throne sitting atop it.

Sitting on his throne, sword at his hip and crown glinting on his dark hair, was King Caspian. His expression was serious as he gazed down at Reepicheep, listening intently to the knight.

"Galma has invited your Majesty to take part in a tournament," the mouse squeaked. "The Duke of Galma has extended the offer." Though his words were formal, Reepicheep's beady eyes glinted with amusement.

"What has he to say?" Caspian asked.

"He states that it would be an honour if his Majesty would attend and joust with his knights. The winner will be awarded a prize, though he has not explained what it is. The competition would last until the final man was left standing," Reepicheep replied.

"Inform the Duke that, as charming as that sounds, I have no desire to joust," Caspian said curtly.

"Now hold on a minute," Peter interrupted, standing from his own seat. "This is a sensitive matter, and needs to be treated as one. You can't just reject his offer like that; you have to go to the tournament and meet with him. It's high time that Narnia re-established its foreign correspondences. As one of the powerful countries, we must tend to the lesser."

"But I have no intention of taking part in the tournament," Caspian said, biting back any sharp remarks that he might have made, much to Edmund's satisfaction. The Just King sat in his place below the dais and directly beside Peter, showing their authority without undermining Caspian's position as the new king.

"As king, you have the duty to do things that you may not want to."

"How is competing a duty?"

"It's not about the competition, it's about building a relationship with Galma."

"We do not need Galma's assistance."

"You have to go anyway."

"Do not tell me what to do!"

"It's manners. Simple manners. You have to be a gentleman," Peter said condescendingly.

"It is a few days sail to Galma, and I have no desire to participate in the tournament," Caspian sniffed. His posture was defensive, and Edmund could feel the rising tension in the room.

"Do you want to offend the Duke?" Peter argued. "He has made a gracious offer, and you ought to accept it."

"I have no obligations to."

"Peter's right, Caspian," Edmund finally spoke up, heading off any impending violence. "I know it's tedious, but they've extended the hand of friendship. It's only polite to accept."

"But-" Caspian stopped, staring at Edmund accusingly. He shifted in his throne, huffing to himself as he though. "Very well," he snapped reluctantly. He leaned back into his throne, composing himself, then looked back at Reepicheep.

"Send a message to thank them, and say that I accept the invitation. Word it carefully so as not to cause offence, as their Majesties are so afraid of doing so." Edmund winced slightly at Caspian's tone. "Then have a ship readied, so that we can leave as soon as possible."

"Yes, your Majesty," Reepicheep said, bowing elegantly then scuttling off.

- - - - - - - - - -

Servants of all descriptions were milling around in confusion, running to and fro in utter disarray. The knights of Narnia were in their midst, hurrying around as they all bumped into one another, their complaints being lost in the din. Pounding feet and hooves and hollered orders filled the air as Narnians and Telmarines alike panicked, yammering and screeching and alerting the entire castle to the chaos that was the entrance hall. In the midst of it all was King Caspian, storming his way through the crowd.

"Stand to attention!" he barked at the guards as he passed them. "Get your amour clean, you're a disgrace! You there, don't just stand around gawking, get to work! I want everything to be perfect. Get out of my way!"

"Caspian! What are you doing?" Edmund said, gazing around him in shock. It had been two weeks since he had last seen Caspian, but this was not the reunion he had expected.

"Arriving!" Caspian snarled. "Move it!" he snapped at the mass of people before him.

"What's wrong?" Edmund asked, following swiftly in Caspian's wake.

"I am never taking your advice again!" Caspian howled.

"What?"

"What's going on here?" Peter yelled above the noise as he pushed his way towards them.

"Haven't a clue!" Edmund said.

"Oi, Caspian! What's going on?"

"The whole thing was a disaster! If I had stayed here, none of this would have happened!" Caspian finally broke out of the crowd and stalked into the throne room, snarling at anyone who dared to get in his way.

"_What_ happened?" Peter asked.

"The Duke's daughter! I won the tournament, and she pounced on me. The Duke had the whole thing planned!"

"What did she do?" Edmund asked, considerably calmer.

"She kissed me! The vile thing kissed me! As the winner, I had to accept a kiss from a maiden, and she was there with her squinty eyes and mass of freckles, and she took advantage of it! She even made attempts on my innocence! The Duke kept hinting at marriage and refused to listen to me!" Caspian raged.

"The winner always gets a kiss from a maiden," Peter said with a roll of his eyes. "And of course the Duke wanted you to marry her, you're the king of Narnia! Get used to it! You're being ridiculous."

"King or not, I should not be obliged to do it!"

"Well you are, deal with it."

"I refuse to do it again!"

"You have to if the occasion arrises."

"I will not! That is beyond duty!"

"It's only a kiss, for Aslan's sake."

"But an unwelcome one! I was forced into it! And she attempted to get me into bed with her!" Caspian ranted, a look of disgust crossing his face.

"I wonder why she bothered," Peter snapped back.

"I will not stand for this! I am _never_ going in a tournament again!" Caspian continued, seeming not to hear him."

"Come now, Caspian, surely it's not so bad," Edmund said soothingly. He had heard Susan use the tone with Peter many times, and was praying that it would work with Caspian.

"It _is_ so bad!"

"But it's over now. You're home, and no jousting competitions are coming up. And you won't have to see the girl again."

"Yes I will! They will find a way to get me to Galma, or even come here! She wanted to marry me! And she _kissed_ me!"

"Even if they do come here, you can just decline her advances. Surely the kiss wasn't so bad, anyway."

Caspian stared at him, horrified. "So you think that it is all right for me to kiss creepy women? How can you say that?"

"That wasn't what I meant. I mean to say that as long as it's just a chaste kiss after a tournament and doesn't progress, that's ok. It's expected that you'll kiss the maiden after winning. Think of it as just a duty."

Caspian slowly seemed to deflate, sighing and lowering his head. Edmund took this as a positive sign and moved forward, wrapping his arms around him in an over-due welcoming. Ignoring the fact that Peter was in the room, Caspian kissed Edmund square on the lips, his hands going to his waist. They broke apart when Peter cleared his throat and glared at a pleased looking Caspian. Edmund flushed slightly but rolled his eyes, taking Caspian's hand and leading him away for a walk in the gardens. They still had plenty to discuss, after all.


	9. A Little Bit More About Engineering

A/N: This one's quite short, but very fluffy. For those of you who like fluff, that's a good thing. For those of you who don't... This must suck. :P Sorry.

Another big hug for my reviewers! I love you all to bits! :snuggles:

Disclaimer: I own the plot of this story. Does that count? :is hopeful:

Beta: The Salt Lake Queen.

Chapter 9: 'A Little Bit More About Engineering'

"Look, I really don't think that it's going to work."

"Of course it will. You said that the metal barrel could take down anything! It is definitely going to work."

"I was referring to a gun, Caspian, not a metal tube with a few acorns shoved down it."

"Pattertwig gave them to me. And you told me that if you shoot bults out of the metal pipe, it could kill someone."

"'Bullets', not 'bults'. And if I'd known that you'd try to make one, I'd never had mentioned guns in the first place," huffed Edmund. He crossed him arms and settled for simply watching the enthusiastic Telmarine. He had made the mistake of mentioning English weapons, and Caspian had been prying as much knowledge out of him as he could ever since.

Caspian yanked on the string that was acting as a trigger, disappointed as no acorns left the scrap metal. He untied the string and began to re-tie it, the expression on his face one of utter concentration. Child-like enthusiasm was rolling off him in waves, and Edmund could not bring himself to end the moment.

Kingly duties were taking a heavy toll on Caspian, Edmund had noticed over the past few weeks. Having learnt first-hand how difficult it was to suddenly be put in charge of a whole country, Edmund found himself sympathetic to Caspian's plight. The welfare of Narnia was a heavy burden to bear. Edmund had at least had his siblings to consult with, but Caspian was alone, and Edmund could feel the fear rolling off the Telmarine; the fear of failing Narnia. The Golden Days of Narnia were over, and the kings and queens of that time had to step back and make room for the new. And the full weight of duties fell onto Caspian's shoulders.

"I wonder if something is missing…" Caspian murmured to himself, examining his contraption carefully. It was quite a decorative piece, but did not appear to actually _do_ anything. A fact which frustrated him greatly.

"There's no pressure on the bullets to move when you pull the trigger," Edmund explained gently. "The trigger has to force the bullets out of the barrel of the gun with enough power to kill. I don't understand it all myself."

"But how can it do that?"

"Gun powder, generally. English guns are made… differently to yours, as well."

"Where would I find this powder?"

"Not in Narnia, that's for sure. And it's better off without it," Edmund said, rolling off the couch and sitting on the floor beside Caspian. The glow of the fireplace licked over the walls and across Caspian's face, half shadowing his dark features. His eyes glinted from the flames, reflecting them, and the shadows cast a mysterious look about him. Edmund's breath caught and he moved closer, his pale hand going out to pry Caspian's fingers from the 'gun', shivers running up his spine at the contact.

"There's nothing to stop the acorns from falling out, anyway," he said, proving his point as he tilted Caspian's invention, causing all the carefully gathered ammunition to fall out.

"Why is it better off? Guns would ensure that we would win."

"And at a terrible price," Edmund said, his expression darkening slightly. Caspian gazed at him curiously, intensely, and he found himself elaborating. "Bloody battles are fought with these things. There is no honour or valour in shooting from a distance, never even seeing your victim's face. At least you have a chance to run with swords."

"Why would they fight the unprepared? They cannot just shoot unsuspecting people."

"But they do. It's a terrible business. My father went to war, and he's not been the same since."

"Your father?" Curiosity was burning even more in Caspian's eyes as he leaned forward, taking Edmund's hands and playing with his fingers as he stared deeply into his eyes. Warmth filled Edmund's heart and he could practically feel his stomach doing cartwheels.

"What about my father?"

"Well, what is he like?"

"He's a nice chap," Edmund shrugged. "Blonde like Peter, and quite tall. He's been having the most terrible nightmares since he got back from the war. We haven't dared ask him what he saw there."

"Of course."

Caspian moved closer and leaned against Edmund, resting his head in the crook of his neck and yawning. Edmund reached up to run a hand through his hair, marvelling at its silky texture. With his free hand he rubbed Caspian's shoulder, easing the tension out of it, feeling Caspian melt against him.

"Your father must be proud of you," Caspian murmured, his breath tickling Edmund's shoulder. Edmund's eyes softened even more as he heard the sadness in Caspian's voice. Caspian had never met his own father, after all.

"And yours would have been proud of you," Edmund said. He could feel Caspian's smile and the Telmarine's arms went to his waist, holding him close. Edmund rested his head on Caspian's, linking their fingers and listening to Caspian's steady breathing and the pounding of his own heart. He smiled as he glanced down at Caspian's content face, squeezing his fingers. Caspian was a brave, good man, and one that anyone would have been proud of. Edmund knew that he was proud of him, after all.


	10. Ow

A/N: Blame my sister for the chapter title. :P I feel like such a drama queen after this chapter. And it only gets worse...

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, not mine.

Beta: Her majesty, The Salt Lake Queen. :P

Chapter 10: 'Ow'

"Watch it!"

Edmund laughed warmly, grinning back at the agitated Lucy. He parried a fierce blow, striking back with his own sword. He twisted in the saddle to dodge a stab at his side, hitting again with the flat of his blade, grinning as the sword hit metal arm plates, much to the annoyance of his foe.

"Come on, Destrier," the other man urged, backing the horse up and circling Edmund.

"That the best you've got?" Edmund taunted. Caspian kicked Destrier in the side, causing the horse to charge. He swung his blade fiercely, nearly striking Edmund, and the Just King quickly parried. Caspian continued his assault, slashing at Edmund, adrenaline rising as Edmund fought back, striking and blocking.

With a loud clang, Caspian's sword struck Edmund across his armoured stomach, winding him. Edmund doubled, surprised and struggling for breath, and Caspian did not notice until he had already moved in. He swung his sword again, hitting Edmund hard on the arm. Without a sound, Edmund fell from his horse, hitting the ground with a final clang of metal.

"Ed!"

Edmund stared dazedly up at the sky, attempting to regain control of his breathing. His arm throbbed and his head pounded, confusion only adding to the throbbing of his head. His sword slipped from his grasp, hitting the cold stone as a dark head suddenly blocked his vision. He felt hands gently tugging him upright, feeling the back of his head, and sending pain lancing through his skull. His vision flickered slightly and he heard someone say something, unable to make out the words. He found himself beginning to fall asleep, his vision darkening.

A sharp slap sent him reeling, bringing him back into consciousness in an instant. He gazed up again, his vision clearer, straight into the worried, guilty eyes of King Caspian. He found that he was resting against the other king's firm chest, tanned hands pressed to the back of his head. The movement of Caspian's chest was comforting, and it began lulling him to sleep. Up and down, up and down, up… his eyes drifted shut again.

"Edmund!" Lucy said loudly, shaking his shoulders with a considerable amount of force. Noticing his attention, she lowered her voice, "You need to stay awake, Ed. I know it's tempting, but you probably have a concussion." In that moment, Edmund saw the young woman that had lived all those years ago in Narnia, rather than the little girl that stood before him.

"All right," he said groggily. Lucy knelt and gently lifted his head from Caspian's chest, checking it carefully. Pain shot through Edmund's head once more and his vision swam. He heard someone call his name, felt himself being shaken, but his vision slowly faded into darkness.

- - - - - - -

Slowly coming to, Edmund discovered that he was lying in something. It was warm and soft, he was pleased to note, and he burrowed further into it, trying to get rid of the throbbing in his head. He was surprised to feel something warm touch his face.

"Edmund," a voice said quietly. Edmund groaned slightly in reply, still refusing to open his eyes.

"Edmund, wake up."

Reluctantly, Edmund's eyes fluttered open, and he found himself in the bedchamber that he had been allocated. His head was bandaged, and his armour had been removed.

"Caspian," Edmund greeted sleepily, turning his attention towards him.

"How do you feel?"

"My head hurts," Edmund muttered, unable to think of anything witty to say. His head was too sore.

"Anything else?"

"Hmm… no."

They both fell silent as Edmund gathered his bearings, the dizziness and confusion slowly receding, though his head still ached. He looked over at Caspian again, taking in the furrow of his brow and the anxiety in his eyes.

"You have been unconscious for hours," Caspian murmured, not meeting his gaze.

"Oh," Edmund said, staring at the top of Caspian's head.

"Edmund, I am sorry," Caspian said, wringing his hands anxiously.

"That's all right. People often get hurt when they spar."

"But I hurt you!"

"I'll be fine."

"I am so, so sorry," Caspian continued, placing his head in his hands. He looked wracked with guilt, gripping his hair tightly. Edmund sighed slightly; Caspian seemed to have the same protective issues as Peter did.

"It was an accident," Edmund said firmly. "I forgive you."

Caspian dared to look up at him, turbulent emotions in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

In a moment, Caspian was seated beside him on the bed, taking his hands and pressing a kiss to each one. He stared into Edmund's eyes, regret still shining through.

"I really _am_ sorry, Edmund. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know. Stop worrying about it."

Caspian kissed him softly on the lips, still apologetic. Sighing, Edmund pulled him straight back down and kissed him fiercely and, after a moment's hesitation, Caspian returned the kiss with equal passion, stroking the back of Edmund's hands.

The door to the ward opened, but Edmund found himself pleasantly surprised when Caspian did not pull away immediately, savouring the taste of his lips before breaking the kiss and turning to the intruders.

"What do you think you're doing?" Peter snarled, storming over to them. He towered over the seated Caspian, his fists clenched at his sides.

"What do you think _you_ are doing?" was Caspian's reply.

"You knocked Ed out this afternoon! Stay away from him!" Peter yelled. Edmund winced as his head throbbed painfully.

"Ssh, his head hurts. Keep the noise down," Caspian said.

With a final glare at him, Peter sat at Edmund's bedside, staring at him worriedly. "How are you?" he asked.

"My head's sore, but otherwise I'm fine," Edmund assured him. "No harm done."

"No harm? You have a concussion!" Peter said, his volume steadily rising, much to Edmund's dismay.

"It'll pass. It was an accident. Anyway, you've sent me off my horse many times in the past."

Folding his arms across his chest, Peter leaned back into the chair, settling for simply glaring at Caspian. Caspian ignored him, turning instead to greet Lucy and Susan, who had also come to check on their brother.

Susan stepped forward, kissing Edmund on the forehead and checking that his bandages were still in place. Satisfied, she sat down on the other side of Edmund's bed, folding her skirts underneath her.

A knock on the door was heard, and a servant peeked his head in, only to be dismissed by an already agitated Caspian.

"That wasn't very nice, you should have heard what they had to say," Peter snapped.

"I have more important things to take care of at the moment," Caspian replied.

"Stop bickering, both of you," Susan scolded, seeing Edmund tired expression. "You can go to sleep, Ed. We'll have some food brought up here in case you get hungry."

"Thanks, Su," Edmund murmured. He smiled warmly as Caspian pecked his lips before getting up.

"Have a good sleep," he said. Susan ushered them all out of the room, giving Edmund one last smile before shutting the door, leaving him in peace. He smiled, feeling drowsy, and was more than happy to allow sleep to take him.


	11. Tidings from Ettinsmoor

A/N: Yay! I'm fifteen now! :D ... And it's been pretty much a week since my birthday. Sorry for my late post. :P

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I didn't receive the rights to Narnia on my birthday. Better luck next year, eh?

Beta: The Salt Lake Queen. :D

Chapter 11: 'Tidings from Ettinsmoor'

The throne room was quiet as Caspian read the scroll that had been presented to him, his brows furrowed. Exasperation filled Edmund when he looked over at his fidgeting older brother. Peter look nearly desperate to grab the scroll from Caspian and read it himself, but he kept himself seated. It must have been hard for Peter, as the High King of Narnia, to stop himself from demanding to know the news at once. Edmund found it easier, as he had received a lot of information after his brother, and was more accustomed to waiting.

"Caspian?" came the gentle inquiry from Cornelius. Caspian looked slightly startled to find the whole room watching him, but he shook his head and gazed at the scroll once more.

"Ettinsmoor wishes for new peace treaties to be arranged, or all alliance between our countries to disappear," Caspian summarised.

"Narnia has military advantage, sire. Even if the alliance is lost, they wouldn't dare invade," Reepicheep spoke up.

"I agree," Caspian said.

"That's madness!" Peter spoke up. "We're still recovering from our last battle! They could strike us when we're weak."

"I agree with him," Trumpkin said.

"Ettinsmoor is not as strong as Narnia," said Caspian.

"As if that'll stop them! Giants aren't the brightest creatures," Peter argued.

"There are few giants left."

"Only to your knowledge. After all, you did not believe Narnians to exist not so long ago, but here they all are!"

"Ettinsmoor made it clear that we would be doing the work to secure their allegiance. Why should we bow to them?

"We don't need to bow to anyone! If you use proper diplomacy, there won't be a problem!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Look, I agree with Peter. It's always safer to have as many allies as possible. Just in case," Edmund interrupted. Caspian stared at him angrily, but he simply arched a brow at him, refusing to back down.

"Do not get involved in this," Caspian growled. Anger flared in Edmund and he gave Caspian a steely glare.

"You forget that I am a king too," Edmund said coldly. "I ruled during the golden age, and I refuse to be dismissed like that. I have offered my opinion on the subject, and I will not withdraw it."

With that, Edmund leaned back into his seat, anger still burning in his gaze. Caspian had no right to tell him that his opinion didn't matter, and he simply _would not_ allow such treatment.

"Perhaps we should continue this meeting at a later stage. A good night's sleep will help to clear our heads and calm our tempers," said Cornelius.

"Very well," Caspian snapped, turning on his heel and stalking off. The rest filed out, until only Peter and Edmund remained.

"I shouldn't have snapped at him," Edmund said at length, having finally reigned in his temper.

"And he shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"I know. But two wrongs don't make a right."

"Perhaps not," Peter said. He grimaced, and Edmund watched with interest as his brother struggle to force out words, looking extremely pained to do so. "Better go and talk to him, Ed. Aslan knows he could use your company. You're probably the only one that'll be able to talk sense into him."

"Thanks, Pete," Edmund said, dejectedly getting to his feet. The anger had been replaced by weariness, and his head hurt slightly. He had yet to have the bandages removed, and felt quite the fool wandering around in them. He had been forced to keep them on by all of his siblings and Caspian, so he had no choice in the matter.

Climbing the stairs, Edmund began to dread the upcoming confrontation. Caspian was either sulking or furious, and neither option was particularly appealing to him. When Caspian was sulky, his behaviour became that of a stubborn child, and affection from Edmund could usually get him smiling again. When Caspian was angry, however, he ranted and raved, balling his fists and seeking for an outlet. Caspian had never been so angry with Edmund before, so Edmund was not sure what to expect. But he knew it was best to get it over with.

He walked down the familiar corridors, coming to a halt when he reached the door to Caspian's chambers. He raised his hand to knock, but faltered, lowering it again. _Get a hold of yourself_, he scolded, bringing the hand up once more. He rapped on the door and waited, shifting uncomfortably. He could hear heavy footsteps approaching, and he groaned as he realised that he was dealing with an angry Caspian. He steeled himself and turned his face into a mask of calm; one that he had not used for a long while, as the occasion had not arisen. He took a deep breath as he heard the door unlocked, waiting for whatever was to come.

The door was flung open with more force than necessary, banging off the walls. In the frame, towering over him stood Caspian X, a dark aura rolling off him.

"May I come in?" Edmund said, keeping his face neutral. He had to keep his own temper in check. Losing it would only infuriate Caspian further, and add to the tension between them.

Caspian nodded stiffly, allowing him inside and shutting the door roughly. Edmund followed in his wake as he stalked through his private chambers, taking in the surprisingly bare walls. The chambers were that of a king's, and yet there was no personality behind them; Caspian had added nothing personal to mark the rooms as truly his own. They reached a sitting room and Edmund sat down in one of the armchairs, not bothering to follow the rules of etiquette and wait for permission. He stared at Caspian's back as the Telmarine moved to the window, staring out of it, his muscles rigid.

The room was quiet, only the light breathing of the occupants breaking the silence. Getting himself comfortable, Edmund settled in for a long wait as Caspian still refused to face him. It was to be expected, really. Caspian needed time to get a hold of himself, and to gather his thoughts. Edmund appreciated that, as it meant that Caspian obviously did not wish to engage in physical combat, as he sometimes did with Peter. Caspian did not want to spit mindless insults at him, forgetting the matter at hand and the problem that had started it all in the first place. While Edmund appreciated it, he was not at all looking forward to the impending argument.

Sooner than he expected, Caspian turned to face him, dark eyes glinting with restrained anger.

"We have a lot to talk about," he said, finally meeting Edmund's gaze.


	12. Memories

A/N: Sorry this is so late...

Disclaimer: Don't remind me, ok? It still hurts. -sob sob-

Beta: The Salt Lake Queen. :D

Chapter 12: 'Memories'

"We have a lot to talk about," he said, finally meeting Edmund's gaze. "Firstly, I would like to apologise for slighting you. It was not my intention. Secondly, I… why do you undermine _my _authority?"

Edmund was slightly taken aback. He had expected a tirade about him choosing Peter's side. "What do you mean?" he settled for asking.

"You keep telling me I am wrong! And making me do things your way!"

"We were only trying to help."

"'We'? I want an answer only from _you_."

"Very well. _I_ was only trying to help."

"But you gave me no choice."

"You're the current king, you can override us."

"That is exactly the problem."

Edmund stared at Caspian in confusion, his head cocked to the side. What was he talking about? The only major issues he had interfered in were the Galmian tournament and the unresolved problem of the treaty with Ettinsmoor. There had been little arguments along the way, he was sure, but nothing worth arguing about.

"What do you mean?" he asked again.

"_I_ am the king now. I appreciate all you have done, but it is my decision to make."

"I never said it wasn't."

"But your actions prove otherwise! You keep scolding me and convincing me to do things the way you would have done them."

"I know more about it than you, and through hard-learned lessons."

"Lessons that I am not receiving because you keep interfering! I am the king, and I need to find my own way of dealing with things. I do not need you dictating what I do!"

"Dictating? _Dictating_? I never dictated anything! I gave you advice to try and stop you from making a mistake!"

"But then I had to go through with the advice! I appreciate your help, but I need to make the final decision!"

"You don't know how to run a kingdom!"

"So let me learn!"

"Let us teach you!"

"Am I not good enough to be king? Is that it? Do you think that someone else would be more deserving of the throne?"

"That's not it at all, Caspian. Surely you know that wasn't what I meant!"

"It is a bit hard to tell _what_ you think," Caspian said, folding his arms across his chest as he took a seat across from Edmund, some of the fight leaving him. Edmund's heart twinged painfully as he realised that, underneath the anger, Caspian was hurt by his behaviour.

"Can you just let me do it? I know you are one of the kings of the Golden Age, but this is my rule now. I need to be able to protect Narnia, with or without you. I cannot become dependant," Caspian murmured, his eyes downcast.

"Listen, I'm sorry. You're absolutely right, I'm not the king anymore. It's just hard, being a king, going back to England, and then coming back only to have someone else in charge. I need time to adjust," Edmund explained.

"I do not wish things to be difficult for you."

"I know. Don't worry, I'll get used to it. I'll share my opinion of course, but I won't enforce it. You're strong enough to do this," he added, smiling at the relief and happiness on Caspian's face. Caspian needed his support, but emotionally, not with kingly matters. And he truly believed that Caspian would make a wonderful king.

"Thank you," Caspian murmured, grinning at him lovingly. Taking initiative, Edmund stood and went over to Caspian, sitting beside him and taking his hands, still smiling.

"I'll give Peter a good firm talking to, as well as learning to behave myself," he said, laying his head in Caspian's lap. Tanned hands began to gently stroke his hair, brushing across his cheeks and running down his jaw. Edmund's eyes fluttered closed, relishing the feeling.

Caspian's fingers raked across his scalp and Edmund settled further into his lap. He would be perfectly happy to remain there for the rest of his life. Caspian was so warm and so gentle, so noble and so brave, that he sometime wondered what he had done to deserve him.

_Nothing,_ Edmund's traitorous mind whispered to him. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, willing it all to go away. Here he was, allowing his tainted soul to touch Caspian's. He had betrayed his family, nearly bringing the downfall of Narnia. He was a traitor, and he was contaminating Caspian. He was making a pure, good heart his own. How could he be so selfish?

_Get a hold of yourself, _he told himself firmly. It had been so long since his betrayal, but he could never reverse the damage that had been done. How could he see himself worthy to steal one of Narnia's heroes for himself?

"Edmund, what is wrong?" Caspian said, breaking through the building haze in his mind.

"I-" Edmund faltered. Memory after memory was swamping his mind, drowning him. He could not stop it. He needed to get a hold of himself! But he felt a scream rising in his throat, and his body was shuddering violently. He heard Caspian call out something, tug him upwards and touch his face, but he thrashed out of his grip.

Footsteps ran down the hall towards him and he heard another voice. He could barely breathe… Suddenly, he was tugged into strong arms and someone was murmuring in his ear, stroking his back soothingly. He was rocked back and forth, soothing hands calming the tremors that wracked his frame. His eyes opened slightly to see familiar blonde hair, and he nearly cried in relief when he realised that it was his brother. Peter continued to rock his back and forth, as he had done many times since Edmund had been saved.

"Ssh, Ed, it's alright."

Peter's words slowly became clearer and Edmund began to calm down. His brother believed in him; he was going to be all right. His breathing returned to normal and Peter held him at arm's length, gazing at him worriedly.

"I'm sorry," Edmund said softly, finding his voice.

"What happened?" Peter asked, keeping his hands firmly on his shoulders.

"I just… remembered all of a sudden. And then I couldn't calm myself down," Edmund said, his eyes downcast. He was utterly ashamed of himself. Why was he so weak?

"What did you do?" Peter said accusingly. Edmund was confused for a moment before he realised that Peter was glaring at Caspian.

"_He_ didn't do anything," Edmund said quickly. "It was just me."

"Do you need anything, Ed?" Peter asked, his eyes softening as he turned his haze to his brother.

"I'll be ok," Edmund said with a sad smile. Why would his memories haunt him now? He thought he had gotten past it.

Peter ruffled his hair and stood, pulling Edmund to his feet. "If it ever happens again, call me at once, all right?" At Edmund's nod, he continued in a lower voice, so that Caspian couldn't hear, "I'll leave you in peace for now. You'll probably have to have a talk with _him_, so I won't interfere, even if I don't like it."

With a last look at Edmund, Peter walked out of the room, followed by the servant that Edmund assumed had fetched him. He and Caspian were left alone, and Edmund refused to make eye contact, shuffling nervously.

Without saying a word, Caspian stalked towards Edmund and took him in his arms, cradling his smaller frame. Edmund relaxed into the hold, feeling ridiculously weak, but unable to object.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Do not say such things," Caspian retorted, hugging Edmund closer. Edmund was beginning to feel like a little girl, but he shook the feeling off, ignoring his sarcastic thoughts.

Edmund mentally slapped himself as he realised what a ridiculously emotional day he was having. He ought to take a stand and behave like the king he was. All protests left his mind, however, when Caspian's lips met his. Not all emotions were bad, after all.


	13. King Edmund the Interior Designer

Disclaimer: _Still_ doesn't belong to me. :P

Chapter 13: 'King Edmund the Interior Designer'

Edmund was a man on a mission. He stalked down the corridors, arms laden with boxes, jaw set determinedly. He was going to do it, no matter what people said. He would not be deterred!

His boots clacked loudly on the stones and he ignored the servants that were scurrying around, some offering assistance and some just getting out of his way. The boxes teetered dangerously and he paused to steady them, and then continued on his path. Today was a day that he would change a life for the better.

He came to the door, and found himself unable to knock on it with all the boxes in his arms. He shrugged, nearly sending them all to the ground, and kicked the door a few times. He waited in a far better mood than he had been in yesterday, ready to complete his self-assigned task. He heard footsteps and the lock clicked loudly. The door swung open and Edmund bustled in, not even waiting for an invitation.

"Morning Caspian!" he greeted cheerfully, stalking down the hall and examining every inch of bare wall. He strode into the sitting room that had been the site of his emotional outburst the day before, setting his boxes down with a great deal of care. He opened each one, examining the contents carefully.

"Ed… mund?" Caspian said, his speech broken by a loud yawn. Edmund waved him off, rummaging through a box and grabbing out some carefully selected items. He eyed the sitting room critically and walked over to a cabinet in the corner, lovingly setting down his cargo. He stepped back, brow furrowed, before moving in again and moving the items around, trying to find the right order.

"What are you doing?" Caspian said, his bewilderment leaking into his voice,

"Decorating. Now, should the marble horse go in the middle, or the dolphin? The griffin looks nice on the end, so it's staying there, but which should be beside it?" Edmund asked, glancing back at Caspian, waiting expectantly. The king was still in his nightclothes, staring at Edmund as though he had grown another head.

"What is going on?" Caspian said, brushing his messy hair out of his eyes.

"Some help _you_ are," Edmund muttered, turning back to his ornaments. "Well, I like the horse best, so it can be in the middle." He turned and stalked back to his boxes, selecting a framed portrait. "I haven't a clue who it is, but it's a nice painting," Edmund informed Caspian, hanging it over the fireplace.

"Er…" Caspian said, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Er…"

"Nothing interesting in that box," Edmund murmured to himself, sticking his hands into a different one. "Aha! There it is!" He withdrew a potted plant and set it carefully on the windowsill, moving it around until he was happy with its position.

"You better take good care of it. If I find it dead, I'll be very put out," Edmund said, moving onto his next item.

Caspian continued to stutter out the occasional word as Edmund fussed over aesthetics, clearly torn between watching the odd incident and running for his life. He managed to force out, "It is so early in the morning."

"But never too early to add a bit of life to this place," Edmund said cheerfully. He looked at Caspian's expression and shook his head. He could understand what Caspian was feeling, of course. He was a bit taken aback by his behaviour, Edmund imagined. One day he was angry then nearly in hysterics, and the next he was bustling around in Caspian's private chambers, adding decorations without even asking permission.

Finished with the sitting room, he stood at the door and put his hands on his hips, surveying his handy-work. The decorations didn't really match and some looked totally out of place in the king's chambers, but he shrugged it off, deciding that at least it was more interesting and gave the place some character. He probably should have taken the time to find matching decorations instead of scrounging for anything that he could find, but he wasn't about to change it all now.

He picked up the boxes, leaving the empty ones behind, and moved onto the hallway, a bemused Caspian following in his wake. He settled for hanging a picture of a flowing waterfall with mermaids laughing at its base, a picture of the forest with fauns and satyrs dancing around the trees and a picture of an acorn. He assumed that the last one was artwork done by a squirrel.

He moved on to Caspian's bathroom, hanging a painting of an unnamed person on the wall. It was probably not entirely appropriate to put it in the bathroom, where it looked like it was spying on you, but he figured that it didn't really matter. It wasn't_ his_ bathroom after all, and if Caspian had gone to the trouble of decorating his chambers himself, then Edmund wouldn't have stepped in and put up the creepy picture.

Coming to the bedroom, and probably the most private part of Caspian's chambers, Edmund let himself straight in, sighing when he saw the unmade bed. He set down his remaining boxes and began fussing with the sheets as Caspian stood in the doorway and stared at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Caspian ventured as Edmund began using the last of his paintings and ornament to create an odd mixture of colours and shapes in every available space.

"Because it's depressing in here. If you're planning to live here, you may as well give it a bit of colour."

"I do not think that decorating is your main talent," Caspian said, eyeing the dog that had been placed in the company of a statue of a swimming turtle, with a portrait of different fruits in a bowl hanging over them.

"Perhaps not. But _someone_ had to do it, and I was the only one that took initiative," Edmund sniffed. Reaching into the last box, he pulled out a patchwork quilt, throwing it over the rich red silks that covered Caspian's bed. "There, finished. Not perfect, but it's an improvement."

"Er…"

"Well, isn't someone eloquent today? Now come on, breakfast time," Edmund said, wiping his hands on his leggings and brushing off his clothing in case of dirt. He grabbed Caspian's hand and began dragging him to the door.

"Edmund, I am not dressed!" Caspian protested. Edmund glanced at him and realised that indeed, Caspian was still in his night things.

"What are you waiting for then? Hurry up!" Edmund shoved Caspian back into his bedroom.

- - - - - - - -

"Remind me never to let you decorate ever again," Susan said, gazing around her at the mess of mismatched decorations in Caspian's chambers. After dinner, Edmund had shepherded in anyone that he could get a hold of to show them his improvements to Caspian's living quarters. Some had managed to escape, but he had snagged his siblings, Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, Cornelius and an unfortunate cook who had been wandering by. Caspian was hovering in the background, his expression varying between irritation and confusion as the unwelcome guests paraded around his private quarters, examining the interior decorations.

"At least it has colour now," Edmund defended.

"Too many colours, I think," Lucy said, practically awed at her brother's failure to use any theme for his decorations.

"Well, it has character," Peter said.

Edmund showed them through all the rooms but the bedroom, and when he was done he herded them all out again, shutting the door firmly behind them. He turned around, only to have a half awed and half perplexed Caspian staring back at him.

"I think you have gone mad."

"I'm inclined to agree with you," Edmund replied, grinning cheerfully. He had no idea what had gotten into him, but he felt that, even if he wasn't an interior designer, he had at least made Caspian's previously barren chambers interesting. Perhaps he _had_ gone a bit overboard, but Caspian could always remove things if they bothered him.

Taking his hand, Caspian lead him to the newly decorated sitting room, seating them both and putting his arm around Edmund, his breath ghosting across Edmund's skin. Edmund leaned into the touch, his hand going to Caspian's, playing with the tanned fingers. He ran his fingertips across Caspian's, feeling the calluses from his years of handling a blade.

He felt Caspian's lips on his forehead, trailing gentle kisses down his face that made him laugh. He was pulled closer, so that their sides were fully pressed together, Caspian still kissing his face. He felt his stomach drop as the playful atmosphere began to give way to something quite different. His hands continued to play with Caspian's fingers, but his touches were slower and softer, lightly brushing Caspian's hand. At the same time, Caspian's kisses became faster, having a sense of urgency to them. His lips reached Edmund's neck, brushing the pulse that was hammering beneath Edmund's skin as Edmund felt his breathing increase.

Tugging Caspian back up, Edmund kissed him on the lips, softly and sweetly, with a sense of innocence. That went out the window as Caspian practically devoured his mouth, pressing him closer and placing his hands on Edmund's waist. He tugged Edmund into his lap, wrapping his arms around him tightly. His kisses were becoming almost feverish and Edmund felt any reservations melting as Caspian's mouth went to his neck once more, nipping at his pale skin. Edmund's hands went to his chest, feeling the muscle that lay underneath and allowing a slight moan to escape his lips.

Edmund was never sure how they made it to the bedroom, removing articles of clothing along the way. Their passion and love for one another became known that night as Caspian made Edmund his own, adoring the pale skin that contrasted so well with his dark complexion. Edmund found himself incapable of any intelligent thought as his love became his lover, and he gave himself fully, relishing in the feelings that only Caspian could provoke. When they found their release, Caspian pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly to his chest as they both succumbed to sleep.


	14. Taking Control

A/N: Sorry for the lateness! I've had drama performances, tests and assignments to do. :P

Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat myself?

Beta: The Salt Lake Queen

Chapter 14: 'Taking Control'

Sunlight filtered through the window, hitting the faces of two kings lying tangled together is the royal bedchamber. Dark lashes fluttered open and Edmund was met with the sight of a sleeping Caspian. Joy filled him, making him want to spring from the bed and proclaim his love to the world. But he did not; he could not bring himself to leave Caspian's arms.

He shifted slightly on the bed and Caspian grumbled something in his sleep, his arms tightening around Edmund as he settled again. Edmund's pale hand went out to stroke a lock of Caspian's hair out of his face, brushing his cheekbones as he did so.

Caspian was such a gorgeous man. Dark silky hair that flowed through Edmund's fingers and eyes that could melt him in an instant. Tall and strong, a true knight and Narnian king, brave and fierce in battle but gentle and kind with his people. He was a hero, and Edmund loved him so very dearly.

Edmund rolled his eyes at himself, exasperated but still amazingly happy. He was behaving so oddly. And he was emotional! His moods had been going haywire, and he was being utterly ridiculous. He was a king, not some lovesick fool! He quickly scratched that thought when he looked over at Caspian. He was very much a lovesick fool.

Caspian stirred, his eyes fluttering open to focus on the smiling Edmund. He yawned, nuzzling his face into Edmund's bare shoulder. Edmund kissed the top of his head, still grinning.

"Morning, Ed," Caspian murmured. Edmund's smile grew wider at the nickname, and he hugged Caspian closer.

"Morning," was his cheerful reply.

"What time is it?"

"Early. The sun's still quite low."

"Mmm…" They lay there for a few minutes, Caspian still half-asleep and Edmund just waiting patiently, unwilling to leave the warm bed. Caspian eventually raised his head, kissing Edmund softly on the lips and sitting up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Edmund held back a laugh at how cute Caspian looked in that moment.

"We have a council meeting today," Caspian grumbled, gazing back at Edmund almost longingly.

"Unfortunately yes, we do."

Both kings rose, Edmund blushing slightly at the cheeky grin on Caspian's face. Caspian ended up lending Edmund one of his own outfits, as they were unable to retrieve all of Edmund's clothing. Once dressed, Caspian kissed Edmund again, wrapping his arm around Edmund's waist as the made their way down to breakfast, ready for the upcoming meeting.

- - - - - - - - -

"I have made my decision," Caspian said from the dais, seated on his throne. His jaw was set and his eyes bore intothe council members, coming to rest on the two kings of old.

"And what is your decision?" Peter said stiffly. He shot a curious glance at the smiling Edmund, to which Edmund just smiled wider and leaned back in his chair, relaxed. He may not agree with Caspian, but he was not the ruling king anymore.

"The alliance with Ettinsmoor is ended. If they wish for new treaties, they can make them themselves."

"And what will you do if they wage war on us?" Peter snarled, his blue eyes darkening.

"Meet them in battle," Caspian replied. He leant back in his throne, his face making it clear that his mind was made up.

"You plan to send the armies into battle this soon? They're still recovering!"

"I do not think that they will wage open war on us. Even if there is hostility, they do not have the numbers to take on take on the whole of Narnia."

"Is it really so hard just to make a new treaty?"

"They made it clear that we would be working for their allegiance, not the other way around. They would probably make us pay tribute to them," Caspian said spat, disgusted by the thought. The Telmarines may have beaten down Narnia for some time, but it was finally becoming the powerful land that it had been centuries before. Narnians would proudly fight for their re-established country.

"If you bargain with them, you won't have to!"

"I have made my decision," Caspian repeated.

"And I will follow," Edmund said, inclining his head towards Caspian in a show of respect. He smiled at the grateful look that Caspian gave him.

"Edmund, what?" Peter hissed.

"Caspian's the king now, Pete," Edmund said. "And things have changed since we were kings."

"We're still kings," Peter protested.

"Yes, we are, but we're not the leaders of Narnia any more. Our time is up. We need to make way for the new ruler."

"But he doesn't know anything about it!"

"Neither did we. And besides, do you really think Aslan would have made him king if he wasn't up for the job?"

Peter sighed, staring at Edmund accusingly. When Edmund just raised an eyebrow at him, he turned away, glaring back at Caspian.

"Very well then," Peter said coldly. Edmund realised that he had struck a nerve by bringing up Aslan's decision. If Peter continued to argue, he would have been arguing with the great lion, essentially.

As Caspian and Cornelius composed the message, Peter turned to Edmund, angry and confused.

"I meant what I said," Edmund said.

"But Caspian _doesn't_ know."

"He can learn, just as we did. We can advise him, but he makes the final decision."

"How did he win you over?" Peter asked accusingly.

"He didn't. I trust him, Peter. He's a clever chap, and a good king. I think we're just too old fashioned," Edmund shrugged, smiling at his brother.

"Why are you so happy today?" Peter asked, scrutinizing his brother. Even with all the arguing, Edmund was still cheerful, whistling a tune softly.

"No reason," Edmund said with a grin.

"High King Peter," Cornelius called. "Perhaps your Majesty would peruse our reply?" With a last, piercing look at Edmund, Peter walked to Cornelius, taking the scroll from the scholar.

"Thank you," Caspian said, startling Edmund slightly. He had not even heard his approach.

"For what?" Edmund retorted, a cheeky grin making its way to his cheeks.

"I've sent the doctor to find a messenger," Peter said, just as Caspian was about to take his hand. The two kings glared at one another, and Caspian reached for Edmund's hand again, gripping it defiantly. Edmund just sighed quietly to himself.

"Good," Caspian said. "Walk?" The last part was directed at Edmund, and before he had a chance to reply he was dragged off. He hoped that monosyllabic sentences were not going to become Caspian's favoured mode of communication.

As they went outside, Edmund looked up, seeing the messenger bird take flight, the scroll in a leather pouch carefully attached to its leg. It nodded respectfully at him as it noticed him looking and flew into the distance. Only time would tell what would become of the message.


	15. All Hell Breaks Loose

A/N: I wrote the first draft of the letter (very poorly, I might add), and my wonderful beta went back and wrote it well. Thanks so much! :D

Disclaimer: View every single chapter before this one. The answer is the same. :P

Beta: The Salt Lake Queen. :D

Chapter 15: 'All Hell Breaks Loose'

Taking the steps two at a time, Edmund bounded towards the study. He was panting, having run all the way from the gardens, but continued on. When he reached the door, he knocked once before pushing it open so hard that it banged against the walls.

Caspian did not even look up at Edmund's entry, but stayed totally focused on the documents in his hands. They bore official seals, and there were so many! Edmund felt worry seeping through him, biting his lip anxiously. Caspian threw one down onto the pile on his desk, tearing a new one open and scanning it, his face very pale.

"What happened?" Edmund gasped.

"There have been attacks," Caspian replied, still reading report after report. "Villages have been raided, and people are missing. Some have been found dead."

"Ettinsmoor?"

"Of course."

"Have they declared war?"

"No. They're trying to intimidate. Giants have been sighted, but no one knows exactly what's happening. Night falls and they attack, then escape before they can be stopped."

"Guerrilla warfare, then?"

Caspian rose from his seat and crossed to the window, his hands clasped behind his back. "I cannot allow this to continue," he said. "Something must be done."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"That's madness!" Peter yelled, standing abruptly.

"I cannot let this continue!" Caspian said.

"You must be crazy; you've got no experience with them! I'm coming with you."

"No!" Caspian said.

"I'm coming!"

"No, you are_ not_." Caspian said, rising from his throne, towering over Peter from the dais. "You are staying here. I name you my Lord Regent while I am away. Edmund will assist you."

For the first time, Caspian was asserting his true authority. He stood tall, gazing down at Peter as he made his position known. He was not going to accept any arguments made towards him now, and all of his orders would be followed to the letter. His decision had been made.

"We must leave by midday!" Caspian called. The castle was in uproar, people stampeding, and the clink of weapons in their sheaths. Hundreds of packages were prepared before Caspian's eyes. True to his word, by midday, Caspian was gone, leaving uneasy silence in his wake.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Your Majesty!" a servant called. "A report has arrived from the frontier!"

Edmund shot up, thanking the servant as he bolted down to the throne room, where he desperately hoped the lord Regent would be. His footsteps pounded on the stone floor as he reached his destination, the doors already flung wide open. He skidded to a halt in front of his brother, anxiety in the pit of his stomach.

"What news?" he panted. Peter just shook his head, his lips pursed as he poured over the official report. Without so much as looking at him, Peter shoved a smaller scroll into Edmund's hands.

Surprised, Edmund gazed down at it. It was rolled carefully and sealed, though not with the official seal, and stated his name and the fact that it was a private message. He retreated from the others, sitting in his usual seat beneath the dais and tearing it open. It read:

_Edmund,_

_All is well here. We set up camp three days ago, and a scouting party uncovered footprints in the foothills of the mountains – too old to tell us much but that the Giants have been trespassing on Narnian territory._

_There was trouble on the eve of our arrival. A group of Giants – four or five, by my count – crossed our path and did battle. After a lengthy struggle, we slew two and incapacitated one (the others fled). We are holding it at camp and attempting to pry some information from it, but little has come of that so far. I imagine we shall have to put an end to the creature soon. We cannot keep it permanently. It eats too much food and is a danger to my soldiers. As I write this it is hollering for an audience, trying to convey some sort of demand. Its speech is quite incoherent, I am afraid. The men believe it wants gin, but if that is the case then it shall have to go without. There is little enough grog to keep our small party happy, let alone a giant._

_I must confess, I have never been this far north of the castle before. We are on the border between Ettinsmoor and Narnia, and it is beautiful country. If it weren't for the threat of Giants, this expedition would doubtless be extremely pleasant. As it is, one can barely look around without being reminded of them – the road is littered with carcasses. They are more savage than I thought – but I will not disturb you with further talk of their barbarianism._

_I can only imagine your anxiety as you read this – but there is no need for concern. I am well, and food is plenty, and we are all in good spirits. If only you were here with us, my comfort would be complete. It is awfully unpleasant business, but we shall have it over with soon enough. I do not imagine the Giants will ignore our presence for long, and when they come we will be ready for them._

_I miss you, and eagerly anticipate our reunion._

_Caspian_

Edmund folded the letter slowly, breathing a sigh of relief as he calmed his pounding heart. All was well. He carefully tucked the letter into his tunic, striding over to his brother and peering over his shoulder at the report. It was very informative, giving exact details as to where they were and what had happened to them so far. Finally looking up, Peter smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, relief in his blue eyes.

Cornelius gratefully took the scroll from the High King, reading it quickly then handing it to another council member. The scroll was passed amongst the most trusted and they banded together, speaking in low voices.

A hand on his shoulder jerked Edmund back to attention. He turned to meet the gaze of his brother, cocking his head to the side.

"What did he say to you?" Peter asked.

"Basically the same thing as the official report, but an abridged and friendlier version."

"Friendlier?" Peter asked sharply. "Why so friendly in times like these?"

"Well, I am his lover, Pete," Edmund scoffed. His eyes widened as he realised what he had let slip, gazing at Peter nervously.

"You… you…" Peter stared at him, speechless.

Edmund laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his next. "Erm…"

"His…_ lover_?" Peter practically whispered, turning chalk white.

"Yes, but it's no big deal, right?" Edmund could feel the blood draining from his own face as Peter continued to stare at him, eyes wide with shock.

"You… and Caspian?"

"Yes… But I'd better be off. Duties and all that. See you later!"

With that, Edmund bolted. He may have been a king, but he had no desire to be anywhere near Peter when the information sunk in and his brother went ballistic. It was only a matter of time, and Edmund decided to escape while he still could.


	16. Things Take A Turn for the Worse

A/N: Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews! I love you guys. :huggles: Again, thanks to my beta for her assistance with the letter. My drafts of the letter were terrible. :P

Disclaimer: Lewis is turning in his grave. :P

Beta: The Salt Lake Queen.

Chapter 16: 'Things Take A Turn for the Worse'

"Edmund, stop pacing, you're driving me mad!" Susan snapped, putting down her embroidery to glare at her younger brother.

"Don't worry so much, Ed," Lucy said, sitting cross-legged on Susan's bed. While Peter dealt with matters of state, the three younger Pevensies had retreated to Susan's bedroom to spend the morning.

"How can I not? It's been two weeks," Edmund muttered.

"Go and ask Peter if there's any news," Lucy suggested.

"Eugh, no way!" Edmund said. "He'll kill me!"

"Why?"

"Because of something I told him yesterday. I've not spoken a word to him since, and I have no intention of doing so now."

"What did you say?"

"Never mind, Lu. You're a bit too young to discuss this with," Edmund said hastily, waving his arms as if to ward her off.

"What did you do, Ed? He kept muttering something about you and Caspian," Susan said, gazing at him suspiciously.

Edmund was struck with horror as he realised something. "By the Lion, he'll _murder_ Caspian!"

"For what?"

"For 'corrupting' me!"

"You mean you…" Susan trailed off as Edmund went red, covering her mouth with her dainty hands.

"No need to look so horrified," Edmund grumbled, turning away as his cheeks flamed even redder.

"You're right, he _is_ going to murder Caspian!" Susan laughed.

"Thanks, Su. Really helpful."

"What happened?" Lucy piped up, a curious look on her face.

"Adult stuff, Lu. Don't worry."

"You mean that you and Caspian are lovers now?" she asked. Edmund gaped at her and she just smiled. "You were practically glowing, Ed."

"_Lucy_!" Edmund gasped, horrified.

"What? It's sweet."

Edmund choked, staring at her with wide eyes. She just grinned impishly at him, and he could have sworn he saw her wink.

"Anyway, what was that about Peter?"

"He's going to go berserk," Edmund sighed. He sat down heavily, staring out the window. He had no idea how he was going to deal with his brother. Hopefully Peter would have calmed down and thought about things rationally. Edmund snorted at the thought. When it came to his siblings, Peter's heart ruled his head. All Edmund could do was physically restrain him when he next saw Caspian.

Someone knocked on the door and Edmund leapt to his feet, dashing to it and throwing it open.

"A report, your Majesty," said the startled servant.

Edmund darted off, leaping down the stairs, anxiety in the pit of his stomach once more. He reached the throne room to see Peter with the official report again, a smaller scroll abandoned on the table. Edmund snatched it up, checking that his name was on it, and rushed to his chair. He tore the seal off the letter, biting his lip as he began to read.

_Edmund,_

_It is my sad duty to report that affairs have taken a turn for the worse since our last correspondence. The situation here is direr than I had anticipated. Giants roam freely across the border, attacking any folk that have not yet abandoned their lands and fled. We have had many a clash with them since our arrival, and mercifully they seem seldom to travel in groups._

_Last night, a company of Giants came down from the hills and attacked our camp. Their stealth and cunning were more than we had counted on. They overpowered our sentries before an alarm could be sounded, and were it not for our Reepicheep's sharp hearing we would have been caught entirely unawares. As it was, we had little enough time to prepare for battle. Dear Edmund, you have never seen the like – soldiers running about camp in their nightshirts, trees uprooted, noise and chaos everywhere. Two score of my men are fallen; many more are wounded. Some, I fear, will not last out the day. The savages defiled the campsite and set fire to the main storage tent. So morale is shot to pieces, and there is scarce enough liquor to alleviate the suffering of our most severe casualties. I myself survived with only minimal injuries, though I must crave your indulgence for my faulty penmanship. My hand got a little crushed in the skirmish._

_My love, I suppose I am worrying you unnecessarily. You must forgive my ill temper; I am fatigued and somewhat shaken, it is true, but the situation looks grimmer than it actually is. Our latest reports suggest that we outnumber the Giants almost ten to one. It is only their brute strength that gives them any merit on the battlefield – they are witless, impetuous creatures enough. This afternoon we relocate our camp to a more defensible place. There we will re-assess our strategy and figure out how to beat these beastly creatures back once and for all. I have the beginnings of a proper plan in place, which if all goes well should permit our return before the week is out. I can say no more here, lest this message be intercepted, but rest assured that our situation is by no means hopeless._

_I will not say I wish you were here, for I have no desire to involve you in this messy business. Instead, let us say that my every free thought is of you and that I ache to be home with you. Both of which are truer than I can possibly convey in words._

_Caspian_

Folding the letter, Edmund put his head in his hands, calming himself. _Caspian's safe_, he told himself repeatedly. It did little to alleviate the fear in his heart. He read through the letter again, carefully examining the facts and attempting to analyse them. He groaned in frustration, massaging his temples in an attempt to clear his head.

He looked up as Peter placed down the official report. The blond walked purposefully over to where Edmund was sitting beneath the dais and sat in his own chair. Edmund met the sharp gaze of his older brother, and held it defiantly. Perhaps Peter would understand how he was feeling if he could see his face.

"Hello, Ed," Peter said. His brow had creased and his eyes searched Edmund's face, as if looking for something.

"Hello," Edmund forced out. His voice was hoarse and shaky, the lump in his throat making it difficult to swallow.

"Ed, are you all right?" Peter said. Edmund could have laughed. Did he look all right?

"Just brilliant." His voice was high, on the verge of breaking.

"Erm…"

"Caspian's all right. He's doing a good job," Edmund said, mostly to himself. He crossed his arms across his chest, feeling colder than he had in a long time.

"You love him, don't you?" Peter demanded. Edmund simply nodded, meeting his brother's gaze without falter. Peter stood abruptly, pacing back and forth in front of their chairs.

"Go and rest, Ed," Peter said as he looked back at him. Edmund rose obediently, still biting his lip, and made his way out of the throne room and to his bedroom. He threw himself onto the bed, closing his eyes as he breathed deeply, praying that Aslan would protect Caspian. He found himself calming slightly and rolled over, staring out the window into the bright Narnian sky. How he wished Caspian was home.


	17. Looking Up

A/N: Christmas is coming up! Wow, this year's gone fast...

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Beta: The Salt Lake Queen. Again, she seriously edited the letter. It needed it... XD So extra thanks to her for that!

Chapter 17: 'Looking Up'

_Edmund,_

_I write to you now in much better humour than my last letter. We set up camp two days ago in a beautifully defensible valley among the hills. Our shift in location confounded the Giants for some time (they razed the old campsite and all the area around it before realising that there were no men in it) and so we had time to recuperate and ready the troops._

_Yesterday, at sunrise, they fell again upon the camp (the right one this time) and we were ready for them. It would please me greatly to claim that it was I who had devised our battle strategy, but I fear that honour belongs to Reepicheep. He persuaded us that our best chance of victory was to drive the attackers into the valley, where their size would become a hindrance rather than a help._

_It came off better than I could have hoped. Surrounded by the stone walls of the mountains, their great clubs were no match for our swords and spears. We meant to force them to surrender and then treat with them, but they continued their attack even as we decimated their numbers so in the end we slew all of them. So the threat of Ettinsmoor is, for the moment, neutralized, though it has come at a heavy price in casualties._

_Now there simply remains the task of cleaning up the dreadful mess the Giants have caused, and aiding civilians who have lost land and property. Travel is out of the question for at least a few more days, and I cannot consider attempting to move our more grievously wounded until their condition has stabilized. If our luck holds, I can reasonably expect to be home within four days. And believe me, that hour cannot come soon enough._

_Caspian_

Edmund breathed a sigh of relief, a smile creeping onto his face. Caspian had been away for a few weeks, and Edmund was surprised at just how much he'd missed him. He had often wandered around aimlessly, just longing for Caspian to be safe, and to come home. It was strange to him, but he supposed it couldn't be helped.

Edmund looked up as cries of joy filled the throne room and people ran into the halls, calling the good news. Peter stood with a smile on his face, but his expression was strained. Edmund bit his lip, approaching his brother for the first time in a week. He had avoided Peter like the plague since they had had their last conversation. Edmund braced himself and stood before his brother, staring up at him almost defiantly.

"Peter, we need to talk," he said firmly.

"Gracing me with your presence now, are you?" Peter snarled. Anger shone in his blue eyes, but Edmund could see the hurt hidden behind it. He sighed, thinking that he ought to have spoken to Peter sooner.

"C'mon, Peter," Edmund replied. He turned and walked in the direction of the gardens, hearing Peter follow him after a little hesitation. His footsteps crunched loudly on the stones that covered the pathway, and he could hear the sounds of celebration from within the castle. Edmund found an old garden bench in a remote corner of the garden. There were not even trees to overhear them.

"What do you want, Ed?" Peter snapped, throwing himself onto one side on the bench before Edmund could speak. Edmund sat down as well, keeping distance between them.

"We need to talk about Caspian." Edmund could see Peter's lips curling into a snarl, his eyes flashing with fury.

"What have we to discuss?"

"His return. And your attitude towards him."

"He defiled you! I _will not_ allow it!"

"It's not your choice Peter!" Edmund yelled. Peter flinched slightly, staring at him accusingly. "It's mine. He didn't 'defile' me, it was my choice to make. I don't think you get it!"

"I'm the High King, not to mention your older brother!"

"I don't _belong_ to you, Pete. I respect your opinions, and you need to respect mine! I love Caspian, and I'm tired of you treating him like scum! If you don't like it, deal with it, because I've had enough!" Edmund was aware that his volume was steadily rising, until he was nearly screaming at the top of his lungs. Every bit of anger that he had felt was pouring out of him, and he was unable to stop it. His eyes blazed with anger, and he was using all of his willpower to remain in his seat. He was not going to allow himself to storm off again.

"What's he done to win you over?" Peter asked angrily.

"Only been himself! I've had feelings for him ever since I met him!"

Peter slumped, burying face in his hands. Edmund forced himself to calm down, counting his breaths until he felt he could control his temper again.

"I'm sorry, Ed," Peter said dejectedly. "I want you to be happy. I suppose he_ must_ have some good in him if you care about him so much."

"Thank you, Peter," Edmund smiled. Peter finally looked up, giving him a slightly sad smile as he stood. Edmund accepted the offered hand and was pulled to his feet, dusting himself off. He and Peter walked side-by-side back to the castle, listening to the sounds of the joyous Narnians.

One inside the castle walls, Peter was snagged and rushed off to view the preparations that were being made for the king and his armies' return. Edmund was left standing in the entrance hall, Narnians of all descriptions bustling around him. He exhaled, a great weight having been taken off his chest. He was certain that Peter understood now, and would act accordingly. He knew that the last thing Peter would want to do would be to upset one of his siblings.

Edmund jogged up the stairs, a slight smile creeping onto his face. His brother would allow him to choose for himself, and Caspian was coming home! Edmund felt the smile spreading wider as he dashed to his bedchambers. He could hardly allow the Narnians to see his silly grin.


	18. Welcome Home

A/N: I'll be going away after Christmas, and I want to get all of this story posted before I do, so expect the last few chapters in the next couple of days. :D

Disclaimer: I get tired of repeating myself. :P

Beta: The Salt Lake Queen.

Chapter 18: 'Welcome Home'

Edmund shifted his weight from foot to foot, craning his neck to peer into the distance. He heard Susan sigh beside him, but he could not hide his impatience. He tilted his head, listening intently for the sounds of an approaching party. He could hear nothing, and he groaned, scuffing the toes of his boots on the stones to distract himself.

"Stop it, Ed," Susan hissed.

Edmund ignored her, standing on tiptoes, though he could already see over the crowd, in an attempt to see further. His ears pricked as he heard the sounds of a horn being blown, and marching creatures approaching. A grin split his face and he nearly bounced, shifting his weight yet again, his thumbs twisting behind his back.

Trumpeters raised their instruments as the party came into sight, blowing loudly in triumphant greeting.

"Hail the king!" One of the nobles called.

"Hail! Hail, King Caspian!" the Narnians and Telmarines roared, cheering and throwing flowers as the king passed them, a grin on his handsome face as he waved in greeting.

Edmund's heart soared and thudded loudly in his chest. Caspian was smiling, undamaged and within his sight once more. His smile widened and he squeezed his hands tightly behind his back, restraining himself from simply leaping into Caspian's arms. Such things were hardly courteous, particularly in the royal court. Peter and Susan would kill him.

Riding up to the steps, those on horseback dismounted to the tumultuous cheers of the people. Edmund was surprised at the reaction, but proud nonetheless. Caspian's prowess in battle proved that he would make a good king, and his subjects were simply expressing their gratitude.

Caspian turned to address the crowd, but Edmund was too distracted to take in what he was saying. Caspian was home, safe. His dark brown hair glinted in the warm Narnian sun. His eyes were sparkling with joy, as dark and beautiful as ever. Edmund could feel the breath knocked out of him as his eyes re-acquainted themselves with the gorgeous features of his lover.

He looked out over the crowd as a loud cheer penetrated his thoughts. Before him was a sea of smiling, relieved faces, gazing in awe at their king. A small child was telling her mother something, pointing animatedly at Caspian. The mother just nodded as the little girl gurgled, still too young to talk, gently pushing her hand down as Caspian began to speak again. Edmund smiled warmly at the girl when her attention shifted to him, receiving a gummy grin in return.

Still in a slight daze, Edmund followed his family inside as, at a final word from Caspian, the crowd parted, still smiling. His gaze was fixed on Caspian once more, utter relief spreading through him once again. He longed to just fling himself into Caspian's arms, but kept himself in check. He was sure that the gesture would not be appreciated.

His lips curved into a welcoming smile when Caspian turned to look at him. Caspian grinned in delight, taking a step towards him, only to be grabbed and whisked off, disappointment flashing over his face before he composed himself. Edmund sighed, readying himself for a long wait until he could properly greet his beloved.

He watched as Caspian's party greeted their ecstatic loved ones, embracing tightly and all chattering to each other. Family and friends were all assembled, swamping the victorious soldiers, who were laughing and looking just as pleased to be back. Edmund's gaze went past them to a corner of the entrance hall, and he felt his lips turn down. Not all of the soldiers had made it, and their mourning loved ones held one another, tears streaking down their cheeks. Edmund nearly went to them, but no matter how much he thought about it, he could not find the right thing to say. Perhaps Peter or Caspian could, but not him. So he left them alone, sadness for them turning his expression sombre.

He leant against the wall near the magnificent staircase, watching Caspian calmly. Sometimes it would look as though Caspian was about to come to him, and Edmund would almost grin, but then someone else would grab the king and he would settle back against the stone, waiting patiently. He was not the only one who wanted to greet and congratulate Caspian, after all. Nor was he the most important one to do so. He would wait his turn.

Edmund smiled at the happy family of centaurs that were beginning to leave, watching as the younger ones swamped their triumphant father, their mother just smiling warmly. She grinned at Edmund when she noticed his smile, then turned to usher her children and husband out, pride shining in her eyes.

Gazing around for Caspian again, Edmund noticed the other king approaching him rapidly, frustration obvious in his face as the council members pulled him to the side once more. He spoke with them briefly and they nodded, releasing him to his obvious relief. He darted towards Edmund and, before Edmund could properly react, he was grabbed by the arm and being dragged up the staircase, laughter escaping his lips. The tanned hand was warm and comforting on his arm, the grip firm but not bruising. He had missed Caspian so much.

Caspian took a moment to unlock the door to his quarters, tugging Edmund inside and slamming the door shut. Edmund's breath was knocked out of him as he was shoved against the wall, urgent lips pressed against his. One hand threaded through Edmund's hair and another flew to his waist, Caspian pressing even closer to him, attacking his lips like a starved man. Edmund wrapped his arms around Caspian's neck, breathless and dizzy, needing air but not willing to pull away. His entire body was on fire, his fingers squeezing the firm muscles of Caspian's back. His knees were beginning to feel very weak and, if not for the wall, he would have fallen over.

Finally, Caspian pulled back, panting heavily as he rested his forehead against Edmund's, eyes closed as he ran his hand over the pale face. Edmund's hands went to the dark head of hair, his fingers playing with the silky strands as he tried to catch his breath. It was futile, he knew, because just being around Caspian made him breathless.

"I missed you. So much," Caspian murmured. Edmund smiled as the familiar, accented voice washed over him, making his entire body turn to mush.

"And I you," he said simply. He smiled more, having always been a believer that actions spoke louder than words. Unless they were misinterpreted, of course, as they often were when Caspian was involved. Or Peter. Both tended to get confused by his behaviour, though he thought he had made it clear.

"Always so reserved?" Caspian asked, bringing him out of his musings.

"Well, it's only proper," Edmund shrugged, tracing his hands along Caspian's jaw.

"Not when you are with me, sweet Edmund."

Edmund felt a blush rising on his cheeks and, seeing a pleased grin on Caspian's face, tried to push it down. Suddenly, Caspian's lips were ravaging his once more, and he allowed himself to be picked up and carried to bed. It was high time that he welcomed his beloved home.


	19. Beloved

A/N: I'm going to try and post the last remaining chapters in the next couple of days. I'll be going away after Christmas, and I'd like to get it all posted before then. :P

Disclaimer: Not yet. It's on my Christmas list, though...

Beta: The Salt Lake Queen.

Chapter 19: 'Beloved'

Edmund smiled sleepily and snuggled further into the bed, his eyes shut against the sunlight that filtered into the room. A gentle hand stroked his hair and he sighed contentedly, cuddling closer to the body next to him. He felt gentle lips pressed to his forehead and a hand running down his side, stroking his skin gently.

His eyelids fluttered open and he was met with the sight of warm, dark eyes and a loving smile. He smiled in return and pressed his face against Caspian's warm chest, listening to the pounding heart and breathing in his lover's scent. Edmund shifted slightly, realising that their legs were entwined and, though it was not proper by any means, he could not bring himself to care.

"Good morning, my sweet," Caspian practically purred. Edmund's heart swelled and he smiled brightly at the Telmarine.

"Good morning," Edmund replied. His fingers caressed Caspian's cheeks, running along his jaw line, and Edmund's eyes showed tenderness that he had yet to voice.

Caspian grinned, a rather wicked look reaching his eyes. A tanned hand began to run up Edmund's thigh, making him smile as well. Caspian propped himself up, leaning forward to kiss Edmund's neck. "How about a proper good morning?"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Some time later, Edmund found himself hand in hand with Caspian, walking through the gardens. It had become a ritual for them, and one that they adhered to whenever given the opportunity. Edmund was slightly disappointed when Caspian released his hand, but smiled again as an arm was swung around his waist, pulling him close. Caspian's familiar scent washed over him and Edmund grinned, resting his hand on top of the arm wrapped around him.

He was lead over to the bench in which he and Caspian had first spoken of their feelings, and a feeling of nostalgia flowed through him. It had been a while since they had sat there together.

Edmund smiled as he felt Caspian begin to kiss him on the cheek, his lips running to his temple, to his jaw, and finally reaching his lips. Their lips touched gently before Caspian pulled away, laying his head on Edmund's shoulder, their hands entwined in Edmund's lap.

A cool wind swept through Edmund's hair and he shivered slightly, pressing closer to Caspian. How was it that the other man was always warm? Edmund's eyes closed and he sighed happily, pressing his face into Caspian's hair.

After all this time, he still found it hard to believe that Caspian returned his feelings. Edmund knew he had his good points, but he was nothing compared to his siblings. Peter was truly magnificent, and a good, kind, man, braver than Edmund could ever be. Susan was beautiful both inside and out, with such kindness and compassion; such a wonderful, gentle woman. Lucy was a light through the darkest of times; ever sweet and warm, and always so valiant. Edmund considered himself the one that kept the out of harm's way while they were too noble for their own safety. He was the colder one, the crueller one and he could scarcely believe that he was fortunate enough to be part of their lives. And now the noble, strong, kind Caspian was his lover? It made Edmund wonder if he'd used some sort of magic to make himself seem attractive.

"You are thinking too much," Caspian said. He lifted his head off Edmund's shoulder to look him in the eyes, his brow creased.

"It's nothing," Edmund said, shrugging. He refused to make eye contact, choosing to stare at his hands instead.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just peachy."

"But why so sad?"

"I'm fine, Caspian. Really," Edmund smiled. Caspian took his hands, playing with his fingers, as he always did. Edmund noticed a flicker of determination cross his face, only to be replaced with a look of anxiety.

"Caspian?" Edmund asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Edmund, I-", Caspian hesitated, nervousness etched into his handsome face. Edmund gazed at him in what he hoped was an encouraging manner. "I… I love you."

Edmund blinked, staring at the increasingly nervous looking Caspian. He wracked his brains, trying to think if he had ever actually told Caspian how he felt, but came up blank. He mentally slapped himself for his foolishness; how could he not have said it? He glanced back at Caspian, surprised to see the nerves slowly being replaced by a look of pure panic.

"I love you too," Edmund said, smiling affectionately at him. "Even if you are a blind twat."

"What do you mean?" Caspian asked, confusion breaking through his utter relief and happiness.

"I've only been in love with you for ages," Edmund said, rolling his eyes. "I had feelings for you as soon as we met you."

"You did?" Caspian looked rather shocked, staring at Edmund in a whole new light.

"You're blind. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"But… so long? And you never told me?"

"Why would I? You were obsessed with Susan, you didn't have the time of day for little old me."

"I am sorry, Edmund." Caspian looked genuinely regretful.

"Don't be. Everyone's obsessed with Susan."

"Does it bother you?"

"No, of course not. Susan's beautiful, why would people be staring at me?"

"You are beautiful," Caspian murmured, running a hand down Edmund's cheek.

A hot blush stained Edmund's cheeks, to Caspian's apparent enjoyment. He grinned, kissing both the cheeks as Edmund stared at him in shock, though his heart swelled at the words.

"So are you," he replied as he finally managed to force down his blush.

"I prefer handsome," Caspian grinned, looking rather mischievous.

"Hey!" Edmund protested. Caspian laughed, swooping down to give him a quick kiss.

"I love you," he said again, gazing at Edmund expectantly.

"And I love you," Edmund smiled. Caspian grinned pulling Edmund against his chest and cradling him close, ignoring Edmund's half-hearted protests. Edmund settled in his arms, listening to his heartbeat, feeling the steady rise and fall of the firm chest. Kisses were placed on the top of his head every so often, firm but gentle hands rubbing his back. Edmund smiled, allowing himself to relax in Caspian's hold. As long as he had Caspian, Edmund was content.


	20. Shattered

A/N: I'm going to try and post the last remaining chapters in the next couple of days. I'll be going away after Christmas, and I'd like to get it all posted before then. :P

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Beta: The Salt Lake Queen.

Chapter 20: 'Shattered'

Edmund dressed himself quickly, throwing on the first tunic available and darting out of his bedchamber. The people were gathering, waiting to hear what Aslan and their king had to say. Edmund darted down the steps and through the crowd until he was standing next to Peter, as if nothing had happened. He looked out at the assembly, sighing slightly at what he saw. Some of the Telmarines and Narnians were mingling, but most stood apart, fear in their eyes. They had not yet accepted one another.

Caspian gave him a swift smile, and then turned to his people, beginning his speech. Edmund saw that at the front of the crowd stood Prunaprismia, Caspian's aunt, with her little boy cradled in her arms, protected from any threats. The Just King could see other familiar faces in the crowd, from battle or from around the castle. All were gazing at Caspian, some in awe and some in contempt, though listening to every word he said.

With the crowd, Edmund watched as the tree twisted at Aslan's command, splitting the trunk into two and entwining them to make an archway. He heard amazed gasped and turned back to the assembly, watching their shocked faces.

Edmund's gaze turned to Caspian as the first people went through the arch. Caspian had known every one of them. There was a flicker of pain on the king's handsome face, but also slight relief. Edmund got the feeling that their relationships had not been very good, though they were probably all Caspian had had.

The audience gasped and cried out as the group simply disappeared. Some yelled out at Aslan, refusing to trust him. Reepicheep offered to take his mice through the arch, but Aslan, to Edmund's confusion, looked at Peter.

"We'll go." Peter spoke up. He looked calm, as though he had been expecting it.

"We will?" Edmund gasped. Surely, _surely_, Aslan wouldn't make them leave. He would have to leave Caspian behind, and Edmund was not sure if he had the strength to do that. He tried to calm himself, trusting Aslan to reunite him with his love in the future. Narnian time was strange, so he could be sent back to find Caspian still in his youth.

"C'mon, our time's up," Peter urged. He turned to Caspian, slightly hostile, yet far more accepting than he had been before. "After all, we're not really needed here anymore." To Edmund's surprise, Peter handed Caspian his sword. It was one of Peter's most treasured possessions, and had served him well over the years.

"I will look after it until you return," Caspian said, accepting the gift with pride. He and Peter seemed to have reached a mutual level of respect. Edmund was certain that he must have missed something for such a drastic change to take place. Perhaps they had ended up battling it out, after all.

"That's just it. We're not coming back," Susan said, a sad smile on her face. With those words, Edmund felt his whole world shatter. He would never see Caspian again… How could Aslan do that to him? He could feel his heart breaking in his chest and fought down the tears that threatened to escape him. He could barely breathe.

"We're not?" Lucy asked. The look of distress had Peter immediately continuing, trying to comfort his sister.

"You are," he said, glancing at her and Edmund. "At least… I think he means you to." Edmund regained control of his lungs, though the aching in his chest did not go away. His elder siblings would never return to Narnia. What would Narnia be like without them? They had always been there, the eldest of the royals, protecting and helping the younger. What would Edmund do without them?

And what if he was wrong? What if it was thousands of years in Narnian time until his return? What if he never saw Caspian again anyway? Edmund glanced at Aslan and felt himself calming. The warm golden eyes were on him, gentle and loving, and he took comfort in them. Aslan would not let him down. Whatever happened, that was the way it was supposed to be.

His siblings stepped forward to say goodbye to their friends and loved ones, but Edmund remained where he was, seeking the eyes of one man. Caspian was turned to him, staring in shock and pain, his eyes drinking in every part of Edmund. Edmund went to him, smiling up at him sadly.

"I love you," he murmured as Caspian took his hands, fingers trembling slightly. There was little else Edmund _could_ say, and none of it as sincere.

"I love you too," Caspian said, grief in his eyes. Edmund smiled slightly, beginning to turn away. He stopped, hesitating, and in a moment he was in Caspian arms again, holding him in a tight embrace. A tear slipped down his cheek, falling onto the skin of Caspian's neck. He felt a tanned hand lift his face, and urgent lips met his. Gasps rose from the crowd, but Edmund paid them no mind, kissing Caspian back ferociously. They finally parted, and with one last, long look, Edmund turned away, the pain in his heart increasing with every step. He stepped into line with his siblings, glancing back at Caspian's heartbroken face. That expression, he knew, would haunt him forever.

At a look from Aslan, he and his siblings took their last breaths of Narnian air and Edmund left his beloved, stepping through the arch, back into the cold, grey train world that they had left.


	21. Epilogue

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has read this! I can't believe it's over... :P Reviews are always appreciated. :D And, of course, Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: Yes! It's finally mine! What a fantastic Christmas gift. :P In other words, same as always, guys.

Beta: The Salt Lake Queen.

Epilogue

Rain pounded relentlessly, the wind howling and the trees creaking. Forehead pressed against the window, Edmund could feel the chill from the cold glass seeping into his skin. He could hear one of his roommates snoring above the din of the storm, probably just as loud as Trumpkin's snores had been.

How much time had passed in Narnia? A day? A week? A year? Edmund exhaled, watching as the window misted from the warmth of his breath. He shivered slightly, wishing that he had warm arms to return to.

He looked over at his empty dormitory bed, a lumpy and unpleasant looking thing, made worse by the feeling of loneliness. There was nothing to console him. He had left everything that mattered behind him, without having anything to show for it. Nothing to remember him by…

He gazed out the window again, watching as the rain pelted down in an endless stream, flooding everything it touched. The dark clouds hid the moon from sight, and hid the light that Edmund needed so desperately. He could not stand to be sitting in the dark, completely and utterly alone.

He missed him already. Missed the dark hair that shone in the light. Missed the eyes that could read him like a book. He missed the sunny days and cool nights, where he lay wrapped in strong arms, the steady breathing tickling his skin. He missed the joy, the laughter and the pure affection that he gave and received, unreservedly. Most of all, Edmund yearned for his smile, anything to drive away the demons that the night unleashed.

_Caspian_…The storm continued to howl as the tears slipped down his pale cheeks.


End file.
